Dino Thunder: The Oliver Twins Return!
by Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak
Summary: Geneva and Jaden Oliver are looking forward to a normal life, but when Jaden and three others come upon the Dino Gems, the twins learn the meaning to 'Once a Ranger Always a Ranger'. HunterxGeneva JadenxLayla
1. Day of the Dino: Part 1!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Reefside High!

It's been three months since the Ninja Storm Team defeated the evil space ninja Lothor. So while Tori, Shane, and Dustin were Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy, Blake being a Motocross racer for factory blue, Hunter being the Head Sensei of the Thunder Ninja Academy, and the Chan Sisters moving back to Briarwood for some down time, the Oliver Twins went to live in Reefside where they are attending College and in Jaden's case being a student teacher for their Aunt Jen who taught History and was living in the year 2004 to be with her boyfriend Wes, the Red Time Force Ranger. The Oliver Twins where on call in case their Ninja Academy's need them. Geneva attended the Wind Ninja Academy and was the Pink Wind Ranger while her younger twin Brother Jaden attended the Thunder Ninja Academy and was the White Thunder Ranger. During their time as Rangers, Geneva fall for Hunter who in turn fall for her. Both Hunter and Geneva where still seeing one other. And right now both Son and Father were standing in front of Reefside High School taking in the scene before they headed inside.

"I better find Aunt Jen," Jaden told his Father, "I'll see you after class Dad."

Tommy nodded before he watched Jaden run off to look for the History Classroom while he headed for his own Classroom.

Inside!

Tommy walked through the halls looking for his classroom saying hi to the students there.

"Dr Oliver," a woman's voice said making Tommy to look over his shoulder, "I'm Principle Randall."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Tommy said as he offered his hand to her though she, however, just looked at it before opening up a binder, "it's your first day, too, isn't it?"

"Yes," Randall answered slowly, "I'm still trying to figure out why a doctor of Palaeontology, would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers?"

"I guess I'm just looking for some peace and quiet," Tommy answered.

"So you became a high school teacher?" she asked as she stopped in front of him, "that just doesn't make a whole lot of sense, now does it Dr. Oliver?"

"You know, I was thinking; maybe we should get together?" Tommy asked, "that way you can fill me in on what you expect of me."

"I expect you to make it hard for them, painful if at all possible," Randall informed him, "if they smile, you know your doing something wrong." It made Tommy wonder if this woman was cold blooded. "Now, I'm off to find my first truant...we'll talk later."

Science Classroom!

Tommy walked into the classroom to notice that only a girl in yellow, a young girl who was filing her nails, a young boy staring off into space, and another young boy wearing blue were the only ones setting.

"Guys! Settle down! Take your seats please?!" Everyone sat down as Tommy walked to stand in front of the class. "I'm Dr Oliver and this is first period science. Before we start are there any questions?" The girl in yellow rolled her eyes as the girl who was filing her nails earlier raise her hand. "Yes?"

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell," the girl said as she stood up making everyone to groan though she ignored them and smiled at Tommy. "Dr Oliver as you may know I'm the anchor and field reporter for our schools TV station." Everyone once again groaned. "Anyways...I'm sure are viewers are wondering...well, you really don't look old enough to be a teacher." Her smile at once dropped. "Devin, are you getting this?"

A boy stood up with a camera.

"Cassidy, I promise you," Tommy said, "I'm old enough." He looked at Devin. "So let's put the camera away."

"You missed it," Cassidy told Devin as they took their sets.

"For now let's talk about you guys," Tommy suggested, "what you expect of yourself in this class cause that's truly important." Tommy looked around the room to see that there was missing set. "Who are we missing?"

Reefside High School's Lawn!

Jaden was around the school to get familiar with it when he heard some singing off to the side before looking over to where a group of kids where setting to see a dirty blond in yellow playing a guitar and seeing.

"That must be Kira," Jaden said to himself.

I want to know

Know where you're at

I'm at the front

But your still at the back

Kira smiled as more students came over to listen them.

Oh, can you tell me where

Tell me where your at

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you o-out

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you o-out

The crowd applaud just as the new Principle came walking up to them with a boy in red right behind her.

"Miss Ford," the Principle said getting her attention. "I'm afraid that you need permission to preform on school grounds. Let's go."

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a fifty percent higher chance of getting into collage," Kira told the new Principle.

"Well you two are hardly collage material," she told them, "now are you, Miss Ford?" Jaden felt sorry for Kira who looked upset at the remark. "Now came with me."

Kira followed her and the boy across the yard when all of a sudden the sprinklers went off. Kira freaked and went running for the sidewalk where she at once started to dry off her guitar.

"Just great," she mumbled.

Jaden looked around to see a boy in blue walking around with an umbrella.

"Ethan James," Randall mumbled, "I should have known."

Inside-Principle's office!

All five of them walked inside the schools building soaking wet, well, all, but Ethan.

"Set!" Randall ordered.

"Principle Randall, I just like to mention the fact that there's absolutely no hard evidence linking to that unfortunate sprinkler incident," Ethan tried to weasel out.

Kira gave him the evil eyes while the other boy looked at him in surprise.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr James," Randall told him, "the four of you have detention! For one week. Starting today. Now if there are no further questions-" All at once the four teens started in: the brown haired boy about soccer practice, Kira about band practice, and Ethan about Computer club. "I didn't think so!"

Randall stormed into her office and slammed the door.

"Ok, some one seriously needs a hug," Kira said.

The brown haired boy leaned around Kira to look at Ethan.

"Dude, computer club?" he asked.

After School!

"Dr Oliver, how was your first day?" Randall asked as she walked up right when Tommy and Jaden were about to leave.

"Oh, the kids were great," Tommy answered, "no problem."

"Good," Randall said as the three of them walked up the stairs, "your going to see a lot more of them in detention."

"Mind telling me what I did?" Tommy asked making Jaden smirk.

"No, your in charge of it today," Randall answered.

"Oh, no actually I have plans to go the museum outside of town today," Tommy said as he tried to get out of it.

"Perfect, bring the little monsters with you," she told him, "I'm sure that would be pure torture for them." She looked at the three teens. "You all meet I trust. Well, enjoy your little outing."

They watch her leave before Tommy turned back to the four teens and removed his glass with a sigh.

"So you guys like museums?" he asked.

Outside of School!

The three Students, Jaden, and Tommy walked out of the building to see a white four door jaguar that has a pink phoenix symbol on the hood car setting next to Tommy's black jeep with a brunette wearing a white jean vest over a green tight v-neck tank top, pink tennis skirt that's accessorized with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, a silver bracelet on her right wrist, red tennis shoes, and a crimson ribbon chocker that has a pair of rollerblades pendent hanging from it.

"Jaden!" she called as she waved her hand, "Dad!"

Tommy smiled as he walked up to the brunette while Jaden stood back.

"Shouldn't you still be in class at the collage, Princess?" Tommy asked as he hugged the young girl.

"They let us out earlier," the girl answered as she returned the hug, "after all it was just introductions to the classes."

"Uh, Dr Oliver, who is this?" Ethan asked while Kira smiled and Conner smirked.

"This is my Daughter, Geneva Oliver," Tommy answered with a smile.

"And my twin Sister," Jaden added while he glared at Conner.

Eva smiled as she waved at the three students before looking at her Brother.

"Hunter called and asked me to inform you that he needs you at the you-know-what today," she told him.

"Got Sis," Jaden said, "can you drop me off on your way to Blue Bay?"

Eva nodded her head with a smile on her face before she leaned up and kissed Tommy on the cheek, and then walked back to her car with Jaden heading for the passenger side.

"See you at home later Dad," both twins said before they got into the car and left.

Outskirts of town!

"Whoa," Ethan said in awe, "check out the T-Rex?"

They all walked up to the entrance to see that it was chained closed which confused Tommy.

"That's weird," Tommy mumbled as he looked up at the museum.

"Oh well, no museum for us," Conner pointed out.

"Great," Kira said with a smile, "let's go home."

"Tell you what," Tommy said as he turned to them. "Why don't you guys have a look around? If any of you guys find anything prehistorical, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Sweet," Ethan breathed.

"I'm going to try and find some one who can tell us when their opening up," Tommy told them.

All four teens walked away while Tommy walked up to the museum.

"Let me get this straight?" Conner asked as he looked Ethan. "They have clubs just for computer."

Reefside Woods!

"Hey, you guys ever heard of the story about the guy that was hiking up here and fall into a sinkhole?" Ethan asked as they walked through the woods.

"Must've missed that one," Kira answered.

"Come on?" Ethan asked, "it was on all the auburn legend websites."

"Dude, you do know that this isn't computer club right?" Conner asked.

"I guess your two big and bad to surf the web," Ethan pointed out. "What do you do in your spare team?"

"Me?" Conner asked, "I go out with girls. You know?" Kira looked at Conner with a glare as she walked. "Their the ones at school that smell really good, the long hair, and the make-up."

"Oh it's like that is it?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," Conner answered, "it's like that."

"Whatever," Kira said as she walked by the two boys.

Conner snorted as he followed after Kira.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up," Ethan told them as he followed. "Stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sinkhole."

All three of them ended up falling into two different sinkholes and landed on the ground hard. Conner looked up.

"Alright," Conner said as he got ready to climb. "You guys stay here where it's safe. I'm going to climb out of here to go get help."

Conner went to climb, but he only got two feet off the ground before falling back cause a rock gave way.

"Back already?" Ethan asked.

As he went to help Conner get up off the ground. All three teens decided to walk through the tunnels wondering if they might be able to find away out. Kira decided to sing just keep her mind on something so she started to sing 'Freak you out'.

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you o-out

"Babe, can you keep it down?" Conner asked as he walked by her. "I'm trying to stay focus."

"Did you just call me babe?" Kira asked stopping before she turned to Ethan. "Did he just call us babes?"

"I don't know," Ethan answered, "I wasn't listening. I was groove to your tuns."

Kira walked up to Conner not at all happy at being called babe.

"What?" he asked, "just chill out why don't cha?"

"Listen," Kira told him as she pointed her finger at him, "my name is Kira. Maybe your should right write it on your hand or something so you can remember." Kira walked away from him, fuming mad. It wasn't long till they hit a dead end though. "This screams Jurassic park to me."

The two boys looked to see what Kira was talking when they came upon a T-Rex.

"This well get us of detention forever," Conner said as he moved to take the jaw of the T-Rex by pulling down.

To their surprise the wall opened up to reveal some kind of lab and they all walked in looking around in awe.

"I can do a crazy video in here," Kira said in awe as she looked around.

"Whoa," Conner said also in awe before turning to Ethan, "this must be like the mothership to you, dude."

"Normal I'll be insulted," Ethan told him, "but when your right, your right." Ethan looked over at Conner who reached to grab a stone. "Yo, don't touch that."

"Why not?" Conner asked as Kira and Ethan walked up to the stones that matched their themes.

"You're really taking this whole 'dumb jock' thing to a whole new level," Ethan answered.

"Look I sat through enough lame science classes to know that that thing looks prehistorical," Conner told him, "and I don't have to miss practice."

"I hate to agree with him," Kira stated, "really I do, but I already missed one rehearsal." All three of them picked the three stones leaving the fourth one and they started to glow once they were touched. "Well what are they?"

"I can go online later and see if I can find out," Ethan answered.

"You in front of a computer?" Conner asked, "wait, let me put on my surprised face?"

Ethan shot him a look while Kira rolled her eyes at the boys.

"You know ten years from not when your hair line receding and your playing pick soccer in park cause your dreams of turning pro did quite work out, I'll have my own mutli-billion dollar business." Kira turned around to walk away from them. "Where are you going?"

"I don't want to think of what kinda of freak lives in a place like this and I sure don't won't to be here when he gets home," Kira answered.

"Right behind ya," the boys agreed.

All three teens walked out of the lab and the walls closed behind them and it wasn't long till they were once again in the woods.

"Compass?" Ethan asked, "any one has a compass?"

"And I was going to bring one," Conner answered sarcastically.

It was the that they felt some kind of wind blew.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"The wind," Kira answered.

"That ain't no wind," Ethan stated. "As much as we liked it to be, it ain't."

Just then some kind of lizard looking things appeared in front of them.

"Don't...move..." Conner breathed.

"Great idea," Kira whispered to him. "It easy for them."

"New plan," Ethan said, "RUN!"

Kira, Conner, and Ethan all took off through the woods with the lizards right behind them. Soon enough, however, they reached a huge ditch in the road that Conner made it across with ease, Ethan hit the edge and struggled for a bit though he still made it, but Kira, however, being the shortest, didn't make it over and fell into the ditch. Hear Kira's yell of surprise, the other two turned around and ran back where they went to help her.

"C'mon!" Conner shouted as he pulled Kira up and they continued running again.

Unfortunately, lady luck was not on Kira's side cause she didn't see the big tree root sticking out of the ground and tripped onto the ground. As the monsters began to close in on her, Kira let loose a scream, however, what shouldn't have happened though was that her scream was amplified by yellow waves of sonic energy that knocked the monsters off their feet and onto their ugly behind. A few feet away from her the other two covered their ears at the high-pitched sound to protect their hearing. When Kira stopped screaming the others turned to look at each other before they went to help her up to her feet.

"C'mon, help her up," Conner said, and he and Ethan lifted her up to feet.

While Ethan let go after she got onto her feet.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"I have no idea," Kira answered him.

Suddenly, the gem began to glow bright yellow so Kira pulled it out and she felt a tingling warmth running through her body and an image of a yellow prehistoric bird fluttered through her mind screaming the same scream she had just emitted not too long ago. As it stopped glowing, the monsters got back up and charged at them and the four decided to split up and go down separate paths. Kira was the first to stop and face the monsters, but when one started after her, she dodged it and then punched another in the face by swinging her fist up so grinning she continued to dodge and punch away the creepy-looking things as she marveled at where she got all the knowledge to fight like this.

Ethan was having a bit of trouble with the ugly creatures. He was grabbed from behind by two of them and thrown onto the ground. Jumping back up, he kicked back at the creatures, but only succeeded in landing them into the arms of their comrades. Growling, they threw him back a few feet away and onto the ground. Ethan let out a groan as he pushed himself to his knees. Eyes widening, he saw one of the uglies rush to him. Ethan brought up his arm to intercept the attack even though he was expecting to feel pain a sudden warmth rushed through his body when the creature hit his arm and there was nothing. Looking up, he noticed that his arm was covered in blue scales, protecting him from the attack giving a smirking ecstatically, Ethan got back up and then did a series of flips and kicks that overwhelmed the monsters and shocked him immensely.

"Something's happening to me…" he breathed as he was staring at his arms in awe.

Opening up his right hand and staring at the glowing blue gem, Ethan was suddenly overwhelmed by the image of a large blue dinosaur that had three horns, one on the nose the others on the head, letting out a battle cry.

Conner was on his own trying to fight the monsters with the little knowledge he had of street-fighting he learned from his twin brother. Astonishingly, he wasn't half bad until he got grabbed from behind and thrown into a tree while groaning in pain, Conner winced as he felt his back crash into the tree and slide down the bark. Looking down into his hand, he started when he saw that the gem was glowing red and soon, an image of a large red dinosaur roaring in rage appeared in his head and he felt himself gain strength and confidence. Looking up just in time Conner saw one of the creatures charging towards him, but he managed to avoid him by flipping his feet and started doing a spinning kick which hit the creature in the face and slammed him to the ground. When he looked back up, Conner realized that everything was moving at a slower pace than normal.

"Whoa…everything's so slow!" he exclaimed.

In slow motion, he watched as two of the monsters flew through the air towards him before grinning wickedly, he ran in super-fast to kick away one group of the creepy-crawlies and then raced over to the other group to punch them away. After fighting a few more monsters, Conner managed to finally get back on a path where he met up with the other two who were holding their gems and panting hard.

"Yo…how much do I love detention?" Ethan asked with an excited laugh bubbling from his throat.

"Hey!" Tommy called out as he ran up to them, but before he could reach them all three of the teens stuffed the gems into their pocket and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, couldn't be better," Ethan answered at once.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" he asked.

"Nah," Ethan asked, "just your, uh, routine hike in the woods. Lost of furry little creatures."

"And a few scaly ones," Kira mumbled making Tommy to look at her.

"So, you get into the Dino exhibit?" Conner asked.

"Uh, still working the kinks out," Tommy answered, "we better get you guys back. Come on."

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira asked as she looked at the other two teenagers.

"I don't know about you, but I have a thousand Sci-Fi DVDs and do you know how many times the guy with the freaky superpowers gets put inside a government lab on table with wires stuck inside his head?" Ethan whispered.

"Even _I _knew that," Conner stated.

"Are you guys coming?" he asked.

The three teens picked their pace and followed Tommy out of the woods before heading back to the school so they can head home.

Reefside High!

"Okay, so we all agree" Conner asked, "NO ONE talks about this to ANYONE, got it?"

While the three teens walked to the parking lot with backpacks on their shoulders and in Conner's hands, was a red soccer ball that he was currently throwing from hand to hand. The others glanced at one another.

"I've got a better idea," said Kira while turning towards Conner, she put her gem into his hand. "I'm out of it. Look, just forget I was here and I'll do the same."

"Wait?" Ethan asked, "how come he get's it."

"Well here," Kira said taking form Conner and giving it to Ethan.

"I'm telling you Devin, there's something odd about Doctor Oliver," Cassidy was telling Devin a little bit away, "I mean seriously, I called Angel Grove High and they wouldn't tell me a thing. It's like his private records are secret or something."

"Yeah, I think that's why they're called private records Cass," Devin stated, scratching his head a bit. "I mean if they were public..." Cassidy interrupted him as she pulled him behind a station wagon that was near the still arguing teenagers. "What is it Cass?"

"Don't you think that a little odd?"

"A bunch of teens standing around and arguing?" Devin asked, "yeah, freaky man."

"No, you idiot!" Cassidy hissed wishing she could hit him across the head, "I mean, think about it: why would Conner McKnight, king of the jocks, be talking to Ethan James?" Devin looked at her, confused. "King of the geeks!"

Something in Devin's mind clicked.

"Yeah! Right!"

"Not to mention the Avril wannabe," Cassidy stated while putting on lip stick.

"You know what?" Kira exclaimed with a groan, "I give up!" Kira started to walk away, but the wind blew just then. "Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"Kira!" Conner yelled when they noticed that monsters from before appear out of nowhere and grabbed Kira and before they could reach her, she was teleported away. "Kira!"

"She's gone," Ethan said looking at Conner with shock.

Conner's mustang!

"Ok so where are we going?" Conner asked as he drove down the road with Ethan in the passenger set.

"Uh, Dr Oliver's?" Ethan asked.

"What's he going to do?" Conner asked.

"Well, he's a dinosaur guy and their dinosaurs sorta," Ethan answered.

"Alright, so where does he live?" Conner asked.

"1992 Valencia Road," Ethan answered.

"Valencia Road?" Conner asked.

"Yeah."

"That's like way out in the middle of the woods," Conner told him

1992 Valencia Road!

When Conner came to a stop at the house all two teens where out of the car in time before running up to the front of the house. Conner went to look through the window while Ethan knocked on the door.

"Knock again," Conner told him.

Ethan did just that, but no one answered.

"Now what?" Ethan asked.

Conner walked over to Ethan, but it was Conner that opened it surprising the young African American.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"Why would he leave it unlock?" Conner asked.

"He's got no neighbors," Ethan answered. "What you never heard of the three bears?" Conner asked as he walked by.

"Is that the last book you've read?" Ethan asked.

The two teens walked into the house looking around before walking into wait they thought was the kitchen.

"Dr Oliver!"

"Hello!"

Just then Conner noticed a statue of a T-Rex on the inland.

"Check it out," Conner told them as he went to touch the jaw.

"Hey!" Ethan said hitting him on the arm, "don't you remember what happened last time you did that?"

"Dude, the guy's a teacher, not…" Conner started before he came to halt as he pulled down the jaw to reveal an opening tile and a secret staircase, leading to a dim lighting downstairs. "Batman."

Dino Lab!

The two teens walked down the stairs to come upon the same place they were in earlier that day.

"This is the same place," Ethan breathed.

"Are you freaking out right now?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I have to say I am," Ethan answered as they turned around to look at the place.

The three teens turned around noticing Tommy walking out of the shadows and behind the two boys.

"If your looking for extra credit," Tommy said making them to turn around to face Tommy, "then your in the wrong place."

The two teens looked at each other before looking back at Tommy who was none to please.

Wind Ninja Academy!

Eva let out a sigh as she sat with Dustin, Tori, Shane, and Cam on a bench in the Wind Ninja Academy grounds.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked looking concern.

"I just got a feeling that Dad is going to get into trouble that well piss Mom off," Eva answered with another sigh.

Shane, Dustin, and Cam looked at each other before looking at their friend.


	2. Day of the Dino: Part 2!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Dino Lab!

"Dr O, before you go off can we explain why we're here?" Ethan asked as he and Conner backed up.

"Dude, he's just going to laugh when we tell him," Conner whispered to Ethan.

"It's the truth," Ethan told him. "He'll believe us."

"Alright," Conner agreed before looking at Tommy. "Kira's gone."

"She got taken by these weird looking Dinosaur things," Ethan finished.

Tommy looked down with a sigh.

"He doesn't look convinced," Conner told Ethan.

Tommy turned around.

"Their called Tyrannodrones," Tommy stated.

"And you know that because?" Ethan asked.

"I helped create them," Tommy answered.

"Oh, class protect?" Ethan asked.

"It's a long story," Tommy answered. "For now we've got to figure out what they want with Kira."

"It might have some thing to do with this," Conner told Tommy as he pulled out the red Dino Gem.

Tommy let out a sigh as the two boys just look at them confused.

Mesogog's Lab!

_Give...me...the...gems_

Kira opened her eyes before she sat up after hearing a voice from some the shadows wondering where she was.

"Whose there?" Kira asked, "come out where I can see you?"

_Give me the gems_

"Is this about jewelry?" Kira asked. "Look pal clearing you got the wrong girl. I may wear friend bracelets once in a while, but I...I."

Kira turned around and gasped when she saw what was behind her.

"I've been waiting far to long to allow an insignificant teenager to get in my way," the thing told her. "Now where are the Dino Gems?"

"You mean those rocks things that we've found in the cave?" Kira asked before she turned around only to see that the creature was standing right behind her. "Yessss," it hissed.

"I gave mine to Conner and Ethan," Kira told it. "You'll have to ask them. Can I go? My mom is going to freak if I'm late for dinner. It's taco night."

With that the thing vanished into thin air shocking Kira.

"Ok that's it," Kira told herself as she went to turn around. "No more cafeteria food."

When she turned around she saw that there was a woman wearing all black with her hands on her hips behind here.

"You'll be lucky if you ever see food again," the woman told her.

Dino Lab!

"We're really sorry," Conner apologized to them as Tommy rolled around the Yellow and Blue Dino Gems in his hand. "How where we suppose to know that those gems had super powers and that those lizards dudes where going to come looking for them."

"I guess it isn't something you see everyday," Tommy said wit a sigh.

"Sorta like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan asked.

"Look not that this isn't all really cool, but seriously dude, you gotta come clean," Conner told him.

"Ok, first of all don't call me dude," Tommy stated. "Second as hard as this may seem you two need to forget all about this. I'll find Kira."

Tommy went to walk away when Conner ran in front of him.

"The Gem's power is already starting to bond with you," Tommy pointed out.

"You can tell us all about it know or at my next parent/teacher conference," Conner told him.

They all decided to go to the place where Kira was taken. Tommy and the other two jumped into Tommy's black jeep.

Mesogog's Lab!

"You've got a name?" Kira asked as she backed up away from the woman. "Cause you look kinda of familiar."

"My master calls me Else," the woman sneered.

"Your master?" Kira asked as she backed up a bit more. "Ok, whatever. Look, I'm going to let myself out."

Kira turned to walk towards the door, but Elsa grabbed her shoulder and Kira reacted at once by attacking her. When Kira kicked her way she was in shock.

"Wow," Kira breathed. "I so did not mean to do that."

Kira turned to take off through the door when a figure made of metal appeared in front of her with some of the lizards from before.

"Meet Zeltrax," Elsa told her.

"You two dating?" Kira asked as she backed up. "Or just friends?"

Zeltrax went to attack her, but Kira let lose a Petra scream that knocked Zeltrax and the lizards down before she looked back at Elsa and then took off.

"After her!" Elsa ordered.

Kira ran down the hall and around the corner and when she turned another corner she came upon a green vortex that she reached out to touch before vanishing.

On the road-Jeep!

"When you said you helped create those Tyranno...whatevers...you were kidding right?" Ethan asked as they drove down the road.

"They weren't suppose to be used like this," Tommy answered. "Some one modified their programing. A few years back I was doing reach on combining Dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner a scientist named Anton Mercer..."

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago?" Ethan asked.

Tommy nodded before he went on. "Shortly after Mercer disappeared our lab was attacked. All of our research was destroyed or what least I thought it was."

"And the guy who did this is back?" Conner asked.

"He calls himself Mesogog," Tommy told them as they came to a stop at a stop sign.

"And you think he's after the gems?" Conner once again asked.

"Looks like it," Tommy answered.

"Look this is all totally fascinating and all, but how is this going to help us find Kira?" Ethan asked. "I mean she's not going to fall out of the sky and land in front of us."

Just then as if hearing him Kira fall out of the vortex in the sky and landed on the hood of the jeep. They all looked at the hood to see Kira staring at them before they quickly out of the jeep to help her off the hood.

"How'd you do that?" Ethan asked as he offered her, his hand along with Conner.

"I have know idea," Kira answered as she took their hands and got off of the hood. "One minute I was running from Frankenlizard through this creepy lab and the next thing I know I'm a hood ornament."

"Invisiportals," Tommy told her.

Kira shrugged not caring in the lest.

"Whatever," Kira stated. "Next time I'm calling a cap. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you," Ethan answered.

"Nice job," Kira told them. "Way to show up when I don't need you anymore."

Just then a group of lizards and Zeltrax appears from an invisiportal.

"You sure about that?" Conner asked Kira before they all got ready to fight while Tommy moved to stand in front of them.

"Mesogog found a new goon to do his dirty work?" Tommy asked.

"Your not fit to speak my master's name," Zeltrax told him. "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"I'm going to have to say...no," Tommy stated.

With that answer, Zeltrax and Tyrannodrones charged in for an attack. They all took on their own group of the Tyrannodrones though Tommy fought next to his jeep and used it as a weapon.

"Seems like Mesogog made a few improvement," Tommy stated before he caught sight of Zeltrax coming at him so he quickly moved to counter attack using his jeep to help him fight.

Kira was fighting her own group when she used her Petra scream sending them to the ground.

"Ok, now that's just crazy," Kira stated.

Ethan was also fighting his own group before he used his Tricera armor to take them out while Conner used his speed.

"Now you see," he told them. "Now your unconscious."

Tommy continued to fight Zeltrax who ended up knocking him to the ground.

"You are no match for me," he told them as he go up before going in to attack again.

Tommy spinned kicked him about three times sending him away from them. They all regrouped again in front of him ready to fight.

"Make sure to tell your master that Dr Oliver is back," Tommy told him.

"I'll in form him that this battle is over, but the war has only just began," Zeltrax stated before leaving.

"That's the best he can do?" Ethan asked.

Tommy walked back towards the jeep before looking at them.

"Let's get out of here," Tommy told them. "It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry."

"I bet you two don't," Conner agreed. "You might have to explain something."

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school," Tommy told them. "I promise."

They all got into the jeep and headed back to the Oliver's house where Conner took Ethan and Kira home in his car as Tommy headed inside and to the Dino Lab.

Oliver Household!

It was about 6 pm when Eva and Jaden walked through the door where they caught the sent of their Mother's cooking making them smile. The twins walked into the kitchen/dinning room to find their Mother at the stove and their Father going over lessons plans for his class.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," they greeted their Parents.

Kim turned her head to look at the twins with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home, you two," she greeted. "Who was your day?"

Jaden sat down next to Tommy while Eva went about helping Kim with cooking dinner.

"Every thing was great," Jaden answered her. "Aunt Jen is great at she does and Hunter makes an amazing Head Sensei for the Thunder Ninja Academy."

Eva smirked at her Brother.

"I'm would hope Hunter is doing well as the Head Sensei," Eva told him. "And I'm just you weren't chosen cause it's bad enough you want to teach at a normal High School."

"HEY!" Jaden yelled at her as he turned to glare while their Parents laughed.

"Alright you two," Tommy spoke with a smile. "No fighting in house." Kim nodded her head with a serious look. "So take it outside if you must." "Tommy," Kim gasped in shock as she looked at her husband. "Don't encourage them to fight."

The twins looked at each other before looking away with smirks on their lips while Kim was giving Tommy the third degree.

Reefside High School!

Kira walked into the class right as the bell rung with Conner and Ethan when out of nowhere Cassidy came up and hooked arms with Kira.

"Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network," Cassidy introduced herself.

"Cassidy, I know who you are," Kira told her. "We have homeroom together."

"Yeah, whatever," Cassidy said before she went on. "What can you tell me about the mysterious going-on at Reefside? For example: the sudden friendship between you, Conner McKnight, and Ethan James."

"Look I..."

"Or better yet the strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere and attacked you in broad day light," Cassidy went on. "What about that, uh?"

"Look, I has no idea what you talking about Cassidy," Kira told the blond. "But as you can see she's just fine, but you...you look kinda...um...pesty."

"Pesty?" Cassidy asked. "Are you serious?" Kira looked over to see Dr O walk in and closed the door. "I hate fluorescent lighting."

Kira went to set down in her set as Tommy walked to the front of the class.

"Cassidy," he called the blond's attention. "Unless your planning on giving a lecture on the Mesozo Period then I suggest you take your set." Cassidy did as she was told to and set down. "Thank you." Tommy looked at the other students. "OK, who can tell me where it all began."

It was that the place started to shake while the sky darken before it the quake stopped and everyone, but Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Tommy. Just then Devin ran into the class room looking happy about something.

"Cass, your not going to believe," he told the blond.

"Let me guess?" Cassidy asked. "The sky just went black in the middle of the day?"

"It did?" Devin asked before looking towards the window. "Wow, look at that."

"Devin, hello what?" Cassidy asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah, right," Devin said as he remembered. "I just heard about this whacked out report about theses mechanical Dinosaurs attacking down town."

Tommy snapped his head in the blond's direction.

"Oh, grab your camera," Cassidy told him.

"Got it," Devin told her.

"What hold it you two," Tommy told them.

Making them stop before Randell's voice sounded over the com.

"_Students remain calm_," she told them. "_The mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. I repeat_."

Randell repeated herself as Kira, Conner, and Ethan walked up to Tommy.

"Dr. O, I think now would be a really good time to have that little chit," Kira told him.

"We can't, we're out of time," Tommy told them hurriedly. "If Mesogog has revived the BioZords, we got to act fast. Follow me."

Dino Lab!

"So these mechanical Dinosaurs, they're your friend?" Kira asked as they stepped into the underground cave once more.

"The BioZords," Tommy stated while turning to face the four teens. "Fusion-powered replicated using actual Dinosaur DNA for neural functions."

"Wait, lemme guess, you helped build them?" Ethan asked.

"I'm afraid so," Tommy answered with a sigh now standing in front of a large computer system. "But, right now we...I mean you, have to tame them"

Unbelieving laughter rippled through the teens, and Ethan began to turn away.

"I'll BBL if its all the same to you," he told them.

"What's that mean?" Tommy asked.

"Be Back Later," Ethan answered.

"Hold Ethan," Tommy called to him making the boy to stop. "You all can do this. But, you're not going to do it alone." The three teens looked at him confused. "Ever since I found the Dino gems." Tommy walked towards the place where the meteor-like rock was previously and now in its place was a table. "I had these waiting. Just in case I needed to harness their powers."

"Into what exactly?" Kira asked.

"Dino Morphers," Tommy answered. "Use these's to become Power Rangers."

Tommy opened up the case to reveal four morphers that was shaped differently and was of different colors such as a red T-Rex, a yellow Pterodactyl, and a blue Triceratops.

"I've got to set down," Ethan said as Conner helped him stay standing.

"Breath dude."

"We can't be Power Rangers," Kira said. "Aren't you suppose to fly and have super human strength, stuff like that?"

"You do," Tommy answered.

"Oh, yeah," Kira said sheepishly. "I forgot."

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into the earth millions of years ago," Tommy explained. "Whipped out the entire Dinosaur population." Ethan looked shocked at the news. "When I founded them I recognized their powers and hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know that these's are the right hands?" Conner asked.

"The Gems are yours," Tommy told them. "You didn't choose them, they choose you."

"Can't they unchoice us?" Kira asked

"They've already bonded with your DNA," Tommy answered. "That's what giving you, your powers."

"So if they've already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan asked.

"The only way theses powers can be taken away is if your destroyed," Tommy answered.

"Ok, for future references that's not a great sailing point," Ethan told him.

"Look all I know is," Conner spoked up. "I don't remember asking to be a superhero."

"The Gems wouldn't have bonded with cha if you didn't have something inside you that could handle the power," Tommy told them as he walked over to the Morphers. "Please?"

All three picked up their Morphers and looked at them.

"So now what?" Ethan answered. "Do we need some kinda of secret password or command?"

"All you have to do is say Dino Thunder! Power Up!" Tommy answered. "And you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do."

"Dino Thunder?" Conner asked before he looked over at Ethan. "What you come up with that?"

"I kinda of like it," Ethan told him.

"You would," Conner pointed out.

Ethan rolled his eyes well shaking his head.

"Look I know that you three are from different worlds I get it," Tommy told them. "But, your going to have to work together or this well never happen. It won't be easy. No body knows that better then I do, but your going to have to believe yourselves cause I believe in ya."

"Really?" Conner asked.

"Really," Tommy answered.

Down Town!

"Ok, this is it," Tommy told them as they pulled up.

"That must them," Conner stated when they got out to see three Zords.

"Wow," Kira said. "Good call Conner."

Just then Zeltrax appeared in front of them making all 3 get into fighting stances.

"You'll have to get pass me before you get those Zords," he told them.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to," Conner stated.

"You guys ready?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yeah," Kira agreed.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

Tommy looked at them as the three teens stood in front of him morphed into their ranger uniforms.

"Whoa."

"This totally rocks," Kira said.

"Oh yeah!" Conner cheered.

"So your Power Rangers?" Zeltrax asked as he clutched his fist.

The three new Rangers all got into fighting stances as Tommy ran forwards.

"Call on your weapons their in your belts," he told them.

"Oh got it Dr O," Conner agreed just as his belt light up. "Whoa." He looked at it. "Check it out."

"Awesome!"

"Amazing."

"Nice," Conner said as he grabbed his weapon. "I got a Tyranno staff."

"I can come to grips with this," Kira added in. "Ptera Grips."

"Sweet," Ethan stated. "Tricera Shield."

"Enough," Zeltrax told them as he summoned a bunch of Tyrannodrones.

The three new rangers ran in and start fighting a group of them using their new weapons. Ethan try and take on Zeltrax himself before he was knocked the ground as the others regrouped with him. All 3 faced Zeltrax who attacked them sending them all to the ground. Tommy ran up before coming to a stop.

"Rangers combined your weapons," Tommy told them.

"Right," Conner agreed as he looked at him.

All 3 rangers did just that, too. They all combined their weapons together as Tommy told them, too.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they shouted. "Fire!"

The attack sent Zeltrax flying before he hit the ground hard while the Rangers regrouped once again.

"We did it!" Kira cheered.

Tommy smiled as he shook his head.

"You showed me your weapons," Zeltrax told them as he got up. "Now meet mine."

Zeltrax disappeared into a robot as the Rangers regrouped with their two mentors. Zeltrax fired at them sending all 3 to the ground. They all ran over to the Jeep where they hid so they could talk.

"Ok, how do we fight that?" Conner asked.

"You've got to tame the Zords," Tommy told them. "Concentrate your morphers well communicate your thoughts to them."

"Let's go it," Conner told his group.

The primary rangers ran over to the three Zords.

"Look at that," Conner told them. "Their huge. Whoa."

"Calm down boy," Ethan said as he walked up the TriceraZord.

"Careful," Kira told him.

"That's right," Ethan said into his Morpher. "I'm your friend." He then lifted up the Morpher. "TriceraZord!"

The TriceraZord's glowed bright before it's color changed.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Kira cheered. "Ok my turn!" She held up her Morpher. "PteraZord! We can be friends right?"

The PteraZord's glowed bright before it's color changed. Just then the TyrannoZord attacked both the PteraZord and the TriceraZord sending them flying.

"Conner, your TyrannoZord is out of control," Ethan told him.

"Do something!" Kira added.

"Come on I need you to work with me here!" Conner told the Zord before he held his Morpher up. "TyrannoZord!"

The TyrannoZord's glowed bright before it's color changed. Tommy ran up to them then.

"Only more thing to do," Tommy told them. "Bring them together. You can do it."

"Ok, let's do it," Conner told them.

"Ready."

"Yeah."

All three of them jumped up into the cockpits of their Zords.

"Logging in," they said.

"Got it," Kira told them.

"Me, too."

"Combined Power!"

Tommy smiled as he watched from the ground as the three primary colors combined their Zords together to form the Thundersaurus MegaZord were able to defeat Zeltrax.

Dino Lab!

Tommy opened up a brief cases and the 3 morphers turned into 3 bracelets before he turned around and walked up to the 3 new Rangers.

"Keep theses bracelets with you at all times," Tommy told them as he moved down the line of Ranger that each took their bracelets. "They'll access your morphers when you need them." As the three Rangers put on the bracelets. "And you can use this to communicate with me and with each other."

When they all had their bracelets on Tommy walked away from them to put the case down.

"Dr O, I know that your smart, a Science Teacher, and everything, but don't you think that this it...how did you?"

"I'll fill you in," Tommy told her. "In time."

"Speaking of time," Ethan said. "Do you think that Mesogog is going to stick around for a little while?"

"Unfortunately they always do," Tommy answered.

"They?" Conner asked confused.

"I know that this is a lot to take in," Tommy told them.

"That's for sure," Ethan agreed.

"Your lives just changed in ways that you probably couldn't have imaged," Tommy added. "But, as long as you work together and remember your a team no can defeat you. No one."

They all looked at each other before back at Tommy.

...My Line...

_**Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak: Hey, everyone. I thought that I ask a question about all of your opinions so here it is. What should Eva's and Jaden's Dino Gem powers be for 'Power Rangers Dino Thunder-The Oliver Twins Return'?**_

_**1\. Jaden: Increase his Thunder power **_

_**2\. Jaden: Create objects with his mind **_

_**3\. Jaden: Create Black Holes that can suck enemies into it **_

_**and/or **_

_**4\. Jaden: Super Strength**_

_**and**_

_**1\. Eva: Force Shield**_

_** 2\. Eva: Create objects with her mind **_

_**3\. Eva: Increase her Fire power**_

_** and/or **_

_**4\. Eva: Lighting**_

_**Now for the Disclaimer. I don't own any Power Ranger Series, but I do own Geneva and Jaden Oliver.**_


	3. Wave Good-bye!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

_**Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak: Hey, I thought I let you all that I have a poll going for this story about who you want to see Jenifer Scott from 'Silver Mighty Morphin Ranger Season 1' ends up with. It's on my profile page so check it out and cast your vote on who you like best cause it's only open till I reach the Green Ranger arc. Now for the disclaimer that I forgot to do the last two chapters. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers no matter the series and I only own Geneva and Jaden Oliver. Please read and review. Ja ne.**_

...My Line...

The Oliver House Hold!

Eva and Jaden walked into the house after having helped out their respective Ninja Academy.

"Do you think Mom and Dad are home, Sis?" Jaden asked as he looked over at his Sister.

Eva let out a sigh as she walked through into the kitchen making Jaden follow her.

"You know Mom is at her Gymnastic Studio right now," Eva finally answered him. "As for Dad, I don't..." Eva stopped talking once she reached the kitchen to see some kind of trap door opened. "Uh...Jaden you might want to come in here!"

"What?" her Brother asked as he walked up to her looking a bit annoyed, but that turned to shock when he also saw the trap door. "Uh...what is that?"

"I have no idea, but I got a feeling that it involves Dad some how," Eva answered with a sigh.

Jaden looked over at his Sister with a smirk making her to roll her eyes.

"I got that same feel Sis," he agreed.

Looking at each other, the twins turned and walked down the steps and into an underground lab.

Dino Lab!

Eva felt her brown eyes widen as she reached the bottom step of the stairs before she and Jaden shared a look. The two then split up to look around, Eva went over to the super computer while Jaden went over to the briefcase that was on a table.

"It's like being back in Ninja Ops only..." Eva started as she checked out the computer.

"Only it's a cave under the house," Jaden finished for her as he opened up the briefcase.

Eva cackled as a smile appeared on her face when she powered up the super computer.

"Cam would freak if he saw this," Eva told Jaden only looking at the screen. "It's amazing. But, why is there a lab under the house?"

"Hey, Sis!" the former White Ranger called to his Sister. "Come here!"

Eva looked over at him to see that he was holding a silver bracelet with a green gem in the middle of it that glowed when he touched it. Moving away from the computer and over to her Brother, Eva looked at the stone in confusion and worry.

"That looks like one of the four Dino Gems that Dad found, but never told Mom about," she stated before thinking back on what he said about them when the twins found them that one time when they where about 13. "It bonded with you, Jaden." Eva looked at her twin Brother with even more worry. "Remember what Dad told us about them when we were 13?"

"It's like the Ranger Power," Jaden answered with a sigh. "You don't chose it, it chose you."

Eva nodded her head.

"Every good Jaden," an all to familiar voice sounded making the twins jump.

The younger Olivers spun around to see Tommy standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at them.

"Hey, Dad," they greeted with nervous smiles.

Tommy let out a sigh before walking up to his two kids.

"You two won't get into trouble as long as you both don't tell your Mother about this," he told them.

"Right," they agreed.

Tommy nodded his head before looking at Jaden with a slight smile.

"First White and now Green," he sighed. "Your to much like me, Jaden."

"Uh..." was Jaden's intelligent responds.

Eva on the other hand understood what he meant and groaned before face palming.

"Really Dad?" Eva asked. "You just can't stay away from the Power can you?"

Tommy laughed before giving his Daughter a sheepish look.

"What can I say?" he asked. "It just loves me."

"Oh great," Jaden groaned as he finally caught on to what they where talking about.

Eva reached over and patted her Brother on his arm before moving towards the stairs.

"I've got to go," she told them. "I promise, Aunt Hayley and Uncle Billy that I would help out at Hayley's cafe today."

The two male Olivers watched as the former Pink Ranger walked up the stairs and out of sight.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

"Hayley's Cyberspace?" Kira's voice sounded before she noticed Conner walking up. "Conner!"

"Ethan call you, too?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, said it was super important," Kira answered. "What is this place anyways?"

"No clue," Conner answered.

"Let's check it out," Kira suggested before they walked inside.

"You think he lives here?" Conner asked.

"I think he wishes he lives here," Kira answered.

Just then Ethan walked up to them.

"There they are," Ethan said. "My Brother and Sister in crime." Ethan came to stop in front of them. "Or at least crime fighting." He then gestured around them. "Welcome to my world." They all started to walk froth into the cafe. "So what do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda cool in a techno-retro-docky sorta way," Conner answered.

"You can do anything here," Ethan started to explain. "Game. Chat online. Listen to music. Eat. Drink."

"Who came up with the idea for this?" Kira asked.

"That would be Hayley," Ethan answered as he turned around to point at the young red head. "She's a techno legend. MIT Grad. Programing genius. She got tired of big corporations and decided to open up this place."

"Good thing for you," Kira told him.

"No lie," Ethan agreed.

"Anyways what's so important?" Conner asked.

"I just figured, hey, since we're going to be saving the world together," Ethan started to answer. "I just wanted you guys to see what I'm about."

"Ok, whatever, dude," Conner told him with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Hayley greeted with a smile. "What can I get you?"

"I'll just have an apple juice," Kira answered.

"Oh, that's easy," Hayley told them as they started to walk towards the counter. "Kira, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kira asked/answered.

"Oh, I'm all about information," Hayley answered. "It's my business. Now you sing don't chyou?"

"Yeah I do," Kira answered with a smile.

"Great," Hayley said. "How about this Friday you and your band play here? We'll call it an audition."

"Well, yeah," Kira answered. "I mean, that be great."

"Alright," Hayley agreed. "See you then."

They watched as Hayley walked away just as a young brunette walked into the cafe.

"Ok I love her," Kira told them.

"That's Hayley," Ethan said with a smile as they sat at the counter. "There's not one kid in here she hasn't helped out some how."

"Hasn't helped me," Conner said.

Just then Hayley returned with the drink and gave it to Kira.

"Conner McKnight, the soccer player," Hayley said. "I'm surprised your not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave."

"Open Tryouts?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," Hayley answered. "At their practice field right now."

"Your kidding right?"

"No."

"You were saying?" Ethan asked at that moment Conner took off running making Jessica to giggle. "Good luck bro."

"I've got to go, too," Kira told him. "I've need to put a set list together and restring my guitar." Kira handed Ethan the apple juice. "Here. Bye."

Kira took off running to get things together before Ethan pushed away from the counter.

"Nothing like spreading the love," he stated.

"Aunt Hayley!" a voice to his right called making him look over.

"Hey, your Dr O's Daughter aren't you?" he asked when he caught sight of the brunette.

Eva looked over at him before smiling at the young teen.

"Yes I am," she answered with a nod. "I'm Geneva, but everyone calls me Eva."

"I'm Ethan James," the Blue Ranger said as they shook hands. "I haven't seen you at the High School."

"That's because I'm in collage being a year older then you," Eva informed him as they let go.

"Eva!" a male voice called.

Eva looked over at the dirty blonde haired man who smiled at her as he waved.

"I'll be right there Uncle Billy!" Eva called back with a smile of her own before turning back to Ethan. "I'm sorry, but I have to go and help out."

"Sure no problem," Ethan told her before he walked her away and over to the male.

Eva walked behind the counter to help her Aunt and Uncle out though she did see Ethan take off which made her smile a bit.

Reefside Woods!

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all through out this area," Tommy was explaining to Ethan and Jaden as they followed him. "There."

The tree of them came upon five eggs glowing red, blue, yellow, green, and pink.

"What are they?" Ethan asked as they knelt down.

"Eggs," Tommy answered with a smile.

"Oh it's cool Dr O," Ethan told him. "I just had lunch a couple hours ago."

Jaden coughed to hide his laughter though he did look confused as he looked at the egg that was glowing pink.

"No, we're not going to eat them," Tommy stated. "We're going to hatch them." Jaden looked over his Father with a raised eyebrow. "And your going to ride them."

Jaden and Ethan stood up and looked around though the former White Ranger kept his Ninja sense on alert.

"Maybe it's all the quiet at here, that's got us hearing things," Jaden said as he looked back at his Father. "But, I thought you just said that we're going to ride these."

"I did," Tommy agreed with him. "Trust me, Ethan, Jaden, when these are ready, their going to be a big help to us."

"Alright," Ethan said as he and Jaden kneeled next to Tommy once again. "Whatever you say."

Ethan picked up the egg that was glowing blue while Jaden took the green one and they put them in the backpack that Tommy brought with him as he picked up the last three. Once all five eggs where inside the bag, all three of them shot up when they heard something moving.

"You heard that right?" Ethan asked them.

"Practice the eggs no matter what," Tommy told them as he shoulder the bag.

"Who would want to hurt them?" Ethan asked.

"I would," a female voice answered making them to turn around.

Jaden looked at Elsa in shock before shaking his head.

"Gothic Barbie Bitch much?" he asked.

"Jaden Jason Oliver, watch that language," Tommy ordered him.

"And I," Zeltrax also answered Ethan as he walked out from behind Elsa. "I'm starting to have my doubts about your intelligence Dr Oliver."

Jaden had to do a double take when he saw Zeltrax for the first time.

"What is he?" Jaden asked his Father in a whisper. "A Zurgane 2.0?"

Tommy glanced over his Son with a raised eyebrow.

"I think that you've been around your Sister to much, Son," he stated before looking at the woman and Zeltrax.

Just then a Tyrannodrone tried to sneak up upon Tommy and the other two and grabbed the backpack only to have Tommy's grip tighten and both Jaden and Ethan retaliate.

"Attack!" Zeltrax ordered.

All three of them split up a few feet from each other and started to fight the Tyrannodrones. Noticed that his Father was having a bit more trouble with the Tyrannodrones then Ethan and himself, Jaden jumped over and kicked one of the Tyrannodrones away from him.

"Sky of Wonder! Power of White Thunder!"

Thunder boomed over head as white lighting came crushing down on the Tyrannodrones which left some of them smoking. This allowed Tommy time to stand up from where he was on his back.

"Thanks Jaden," he thanked.

"No problem, Dad."

Two of them then started to fight back to back before Tommy looked over at Ethan.

"Ethan call the others!"

"_Guys_!" Ethan called before he was kicked into a tree. "W_e could use some Dino help out here_!"

Soccer Field!

Conner stopped running and looked at his bracelet when he heard Ethan's voice.

"No," he mumbled. "Not now."

He looked over to where one of the players kicked the ball into the net before he looked back at his bracelet again and then taking off.

"WERE YOU GOING?" the Coach called out to him.

"Sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can!" Conner called back to him.

Alleyway!

Kira was walking through an alleyway on her back to her place to get ready for her gig Friday night when her bracelet beeped letting her know that there was trouble. After looking around to make sure that no on was there, Kira lifted up her arm and her bracelet turned into her Morpher.

Reefside Woods!

Ethan was knocked to the ground while Jaden was pushed back into a tree and both of them stepped forward again.

"Alright, you asked for this," Ethan told the Tyrannodrones. "Not me."

Both Ethan and Jaden lifted up their arm and their bracelets turned into their Morphers.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! HA!"

Both boys quickly morphed into their Rangers forms before pulling out their Thundermax Sabres. It wasn't long till Conner and Kira arrived on scene of the fight blocking attacks that where meant for Ethan.

"You guys couldn't have done this another day?" Conner asked.

"Don't tell me," Ethan answered. "Tell them."

"Let's make it quick," Conner told them. "Tyranno staff."

"Ptera Grips, baby!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Para Diggers!"

They all then charged in and stated to fight off their own group of Tyrannodrones. The four of them took on their own group of Tyrannodrones before they faced Elsa and Zeltrax.

"You really like theses odds?" Ethan asked. "Cause you look busted to me."

"We're not through with you, Power Rangers!" Elsa told them.

"Nor you, Dr Oliver_."_

The two of them then left through an invisiportal.

"Their a pleasant couple," Kira told them.

"Yeah right," Conner agreed.

"We better get these back to my place," Tommy told them.

"What are they?" Kira asked.

"We're going to ride them?" Ethan answered.

"Huh?"

"By the way," Ethan said as he looked over at Jaden. "When could you morph?"

"Just now," Jaden answered. "I found the bracelet with the gem this morning."

Ethan nodded while Kira clasps Jaden on the shoulder.

"Look I have to go back to tryouts," Conner told them. "Can you guys handle this?"

"Yeah," Tommy answered. "Go ahead Conner." Tommy placed a hand on Conner's shoulders. "They can fill you in later,"

"Thanks," Conner thanked him.

"Good luck!"

They watched Conner leave before they left themselves.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Eva walked over carrying a tray of smoothies over to where Kira and Ethan were setting.

"Man, Dr O is into some weird and funky stuff," Ethan told them. "Don't even want to think about what he's hatching down in that cave right now."

"I have feeling that we won't have to wait to long to find out," Kira told him.

"Well, I can tell you two this," Eva said as she sat the drinks down in front of them. "My Dad has some weird hobbies that even drives my Mother insane somethings."

Kira turned to look at her with a smile when she saw a young Asian boy walk in.

"Whoa," Kira breathed as she just looked at him with love sick eyes just as Eva walked back to the counter. "Who is that?"

"I don't know," Ethan answered though he looked up at her. "Hello, anyone in there?"

Ethan waved his hand in front of Kira.

"He's really...wow...isn't he?" Kira asked while still looking at the boy.

"Can I get you a glass of water or maybe an oxygen mask?" Ethan asked with a smile.

"Quiet" Kira ordered him in a whisper. "He's coming over here."

"Hey," the boy greeted them. "I'm looking for Hayley or Billy or Geneva. I'm suppose to start working to day."

"Their around here somewhere," Ethan told him. "Hey, haven't I seen you around at Reefside?"

"Yeah," the boy answered. "I just moved here last week. My name's Trent."

"I'm Ethan," the Blue Ranger said as he shooked hands with Trent. "And this is Kira."

"Hey," Trent greeted looking at her, but she didn't turn around. "Are you ok?"

"She doesn't speak" Ethan told him. "We've been trying for years, but we just can't get through."

"I'm fine," Kira finally spoked up. "It's nice to meet you."

Just then Eva walked up back up to them smiling at Trent.

"Trent," Eva greeted. "Good timing. Come with me and I'll get you started."

"Cool," Trent agreed before looking back at them. "Um...I'll see you guys."

Kira smiled shyly at the boy to which he returned before following Eva.

"Isn't he just so wow?" Ethan asked. "Ow!" Kira had kicked Ethan under the table as Conner walked up to them. "Hey, how did it go?"

"How it go?" Conner asked. "It's over. The Coach basicly said forget it. And seriously, who can blame him, I left during the middle of practice!"

"Well, it's not like you didn't have a really good excuse," Kira told him.

"Right, well maybe next time I should bring him a note from our teacher," Conner told them while they walked over to the love sets, "'_sorry Conner couldn't make it to practices today; he's to busy fighting freaky-looking dinosaur things in the ___forest___._"

"Shh," Kira hissed.

"Well, it's not like he's heard that excuse before," Ethan told him as they forced him to set.

"Whatever," Conner told them. "Look the point is, what was I supposed to say? Man, this whole saving the world deal is really starting to bum me out."

"I need to talk to Dr Oliver," Conner said as he sat up straighter.

"Uh, I think he's maybe kinda of busy," Kira told him. "He's got this whole new project..."

"To bad," Conner interrupted. "I was busy today, but that didn't stop him from massing up my life."

Conner stood up and started to walk away making the other two to look at each other before they quickly followed him.

"Wait, we'll go with you!" Ethan called after him.

"Yeah," Kira agreed.

Dino Lab!

The three teens walked slightly into the Dino Lab just in time to see Tommy get thrown through the air by a yellow tail while Jaden ducked under a pink tail.

"Don't come in!" Tommy yelled. "It isn't safe in here."

"We've kinda of got that," Kira informed him.

They all flinched when Tommy was thrown over to them where he landed on the floor while Jaden dropped and rolled over to them to avoided the green tail that was aimed at him.

"Is that what were in those eggs?" asked Ethan curiously.

"Yeah," Tommy responded as he got to his feet and tried to wipe the slime on his hands onto his jeans. "Jaden and I are trying to train them."

"And how's that going for ya?" Ethan asked.

"Uh, slowly," Tommy answered before both Jaden and him dodged a red tail. "Very slowly."

"Okay look, I can see that you're busy with, well, whatever," began Conner. "But, I need to talk."

Just before Tommy could say anything the red tail from before was able to knock him through the passage away and into the tunnels while Jaden quickly walked out of the under cave where the three teens moved out of the way of the closing wall.

"Guess I can take a break," Tommy stated.

"Here," Ethan offered before he helped Tommy up.

Ethan noticed that his hand was covered in some nasty stuff.

"Alright what's up?" Tommy asked.

"You've got to find some one to replace me," Conner answered.

"What are you talking?" Kira asked.

"Your talking crazy," Ethan added.

"Are you nuts?" Jaden asked.

"Alright, settle down you three," Tommy ordered. "What's the problem?"

"Look...I'm a soccer player," Conner answered. "That's all I ever wanted to do. Every moment of my life has lead up to me playing for a pro team. And I get the greatest chance of my life and blow it."

"I understand," Tommy told him. "And your right."

"Your agreeing with him?" Ethan asked as Jaden looked at his Father like he grow another head.

"Conner, I know how you feel cause I've felt that way before," Tommy went on. "I want you to think about this before you do anything."

"Look I've got things that I want to do, but I'm here," Kira told him. "I'm dealing."

"Same here," Jaden agreed with Kira. "I'm not only a TA for Aunt Jen, but I'm also a part time Teacher for my old Martial Arts Academy, but yet I still put my Ranger duties before them."

"Good for you two," Conner said. "I guess I'm just different."

Conner looked at them before he walked away leaving the four of them in the tunnels.

"And I thought that the red guy was suppose to be the leader," Ethan stated.

Soccer Field!

Ethan and Kira where off to the side watching as Conner kicked red soccer balls into the net before a middle age man walked up to him.

"McKnight!"

"Coach, what are you doing here?" they heard Conner ask while looking confused.

"I got a call from one of your teachers," the coach answered. "Said it was his fault for making you leave during the tryout."

"Does this mean I have a shot?" asked Conner as hope was filling his entire body.

"You always had a shot," said the coach, smiling. "Now, are you sure you really want this? You'll have to give up everything in your life."

"Yeah, I'm positive," Conner answered with nod.

"Alright, I'll let you know soon!" the coach told him with a grin before turning and walking away.

"Hey, bro," Ethan called out.

Conner turned around to see Kira and Ethan walking up to him.

"Things ok with the coach?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," Conner asked. "I think so. Listen, I'm sorry you guys. You'll understand."

"Yeah, we do," Kira told her with a smile.

"She does more then me, but if it's really what you want," Ethan told him.

_"__Guys, there's a situation downtown. Monster attacking the city, people in danger_."

"Okay, this is the last time," Conner told them while Ethan looked around. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

Quickly all four Rangers morphed before taking off to find the monster.

Steel Plant!

It didn't them very long to find the monster which grossed them out.

"Nasty."

"Let's do it."

Together the three Rangers tagged teamed the thing, but it was still able to hold them off before knocking Kira to the ground. When her body hit the concrete floor the boys came to her rescue, driving the monster away with shots from their Thundermax Sabers.

"Thanks guys," Kira thanked while Conner helped her up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Give it up," Conner ordered the monster

"Catch me if you can!" taunted the creature before jumping away and out of sight.

"Come on," Kira said as she started after him.

Conner put his arm out to stop Kira.

"We'll never catch him," Conner told her.

_"__You can_," Tommy said through Kira's morphers. "_M__eet the Rapter Riders_."

All three of them turned just in time to see three Raptors running towards while Jaden was on the fourth fully morphed.

"Oh yeah," Conner cheered by her jumped onto the Red Rapter Rider.

"Yeah baby."

"This is great."

"Go Rapter Riders!"

They all followed the monsters through a parking lot.

"There he goes," Kira said.

"On it."

The four of them rode even further downtown after the monster, but it was Conner who noticed that a Tyrannodrone was about to attack a little girl.

"Uh, no," Conner gasped. "I'll help the girl, you follow that freak."

"Right, on it," Kira agreed before Jessica and her continued on after the monster. "Watch out. On your left."

"Right behind ya, Kira," Jaden told the Yellow Ranger.

The Yellow and Green Rangers followed the flower monster through the streets and over the roof tops of buildings before it jumped off the top of a tell building. The two Rangers pulled on the reins of their riders when they came to the edge.

"You two afraid of heights?" the monster asked.

"You wish you freaky bird," Kira answered as she pulled out her Ptera Grips.

Both Jaden's and Kira's Riders jumped down the side of the building slashing at the monster. It didn't take Conner and Ethan long to came in.

"Rapter Riders!"

Kira and Ethan jumped onto the back of Conner's Rapter Rider and the put their three weapons together.

"Z-Rex Blaster," Conner said once the weapons where combined, "Fire!"

Jaden smiled as they destroyed the monster, but it fall while he let out a groan as the monster came back 30' tell.

_"__Jaden_," Tommy's voice sounded over his morpher.

"Yes, Dad?" the Green Ranger asked as he lifted his morpher up to his lips.

_"__Come back to the Dino Lab_," Tommy ordered. "_W__e have to start looking for your DinoZord_."

"Right," Jaden agreed before he turned his Rapter Rider around and took off for the Dino Lab while Tommy sent the other Rangers their Zords.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

"Good luck Kira," Trent told the singer as he hand her a drink.

"Thanks," Kira thanked him while taking it.

Ethan sat at the counter watching Kira get ready as Conner walked into the building.

"Thanks guys," Hayley's voice sounded. "Tonight we got some really special for you. A young woman with a lot to say. Ladies and gentlemen...Kira Ford!"

Everyone clapped as Hayley walked down from the stage. The others all cheered a bit louder for Kira with a smiles as the music started.

And it goes like this

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

I can't tell you why

But I can't stop thinking about you baby

Oh yeah

Don't you think it's time

I walked around every word you're saying

Oh yeah (yeah)

Trying hard to figure out

Tell me what it's all about

Cuz I don't want to freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you out

I want to know

Know where you're at

I'm at the front

Outside Hayley's Cyberspace!

Eva walked up to the cafe at the same time as Tommy did making her smile.

"Hey, Dad," she greeted.

Tommy smiled at her as they walked next to each other.

"Hey, Princess," he greeted back.

Just then Tyrannodrones appeared in front of them making the two former Rangers stop before they looked behind them to see Zeltrax and more Tyrannodrones. Eva fall into a defensive stance only to be grabbed by more Tyrannodrones at the same time as Tommy was. The two of them tried to fight them off, but it proved to be pointless as both Father and Daughter along with the Tyrannodrones disappeared into an invisiportal.


	4. Legacy of Power!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Mesogog's Lab!

Mesogog stood over some kind of crystal trying to open it, but what ever he has tried didn't work.

"I'll have them," he growled.

Just then the door opened and in walked Zeltrax with the Tyrannodrones holding both Tommy and Eva.

"My Lord, the prisoners," Zeltrax stated.

"Finally," Mesogog growled again. "Tai them the Life Force Extractor!"

"What do you want with us?" Tommy asked as he and Eva struggled against the Tyrannodrones who took them over to the chairs and strapped them in.

"How rude of me not to explain?" Mesogog asked. "My senses tell me this stone cases a power source..." Mesogog walked over to the two Olivers. "That well, be most useful to me. Alas all my effectors have been less then successful." Mesogog looked at Tommy. "That's where you come in."

"Sorry, can't help you there," Tommy told him. "I'm just a High School Science Teacher."

"Really?" Mesogog asked as he put his face close to Tommy's. "A High School Science Teacher who just happens to have taught three brats and his son to become Power Rangers. I know you know what's in this stone. Your going to help me get it out or your not..." Mesogog reached up and pulled down some kind of laser. "Going to like the consequences."

Dino Lab!

All of 4 Rangers stood in the Dino Lab looking panicky.

"This is bad," Kira said.

"Way bad," Ethan agreed. "Worst then crashing when getting to level 9 of SNSW."

"Huh?"

"Super Ninja Space Wars," Ethan answered.

"Ok, look don't you think we're getting a little to freaked out about this?" Conner asked.

"Dr O doesn't show up to my gig and misses a whole day of school without calling," Kira answered. "We think we achieved the right levels of freaking out."  
"And let's not forget that my Sister is also missing," Jaden panicked.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good Dr been up to," Ethan told them.

He walked over to the mainframe as they followed him.

"What's that?" Conner asked.

They all gathered around him as he typed and got into the mainframe.

"I'm in," Ethan told them just as Tommy appeared on screen.

"Yeah, but where?" Kira asked.

_"__I'm Tommy Oliver_," the Video Tommy said. "_I__f your not me, my wife, or children then something is seriously wrong_." Everyone looked at the screen. "_This video dairy is a confidential record. Only to be viewed in case of an emergency_." Ethan looked at Kira before back a the screen. "_What your about to see is a history of my life_."

"More Dinosaur bone stories," Conner said. "Yawn."

_"__My History...as a Power Ranger__."_

"Okay, un-yawn."

_"__My story begins in Angel Grove, where 5 teenagers with attituded was recruited to fight the Evil Space Sorceress: __Rita Repulsa_. _They harnessed the power of the Dinosaurs to become __Earth__'s first Power Rangers with the guidance of intergalactic begin __Zordon__; __Trini__, __Zack__, Billy, Kimberly, and Jason bravely defended Earth which forced Rita to create her own ranger_."

"Ok, so where's Dr O?" Kira asked as it showed Angel Grove High.

**"Hey," a young Kimberly's voice sounded before it showed inside the school. "I'm Kimberly. Your new around here aren't you?" **

**"Yeah," a young Tommy answered. "I'm Tommy."**

**It then showed him in an alleyway as a wind picked up.**

**"What's going on?" the younger Tommy asked.**

**"Tommy, I have chosen you!" Rita Repulsa's voice called down to him.**

_"__Her evil magic was to strong...I couldn't fight it_."

**"This boy is truly the one who well become my Evil Green Ranger," Rita told her minions. "Raise my Green Ranger!"**

**It showed younger Tommy's eyes flashed green. **

**"How can I serve my Empress?" young Tommy asked.**

_"__She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers_," Tommy's voice said as it showed the fight. "_And I almost succeeded_."

**"I know your the Green Ranger," a young Kimberly told the younger Tommy making him stop what he was doing to look at her.**

**"Well then Pink Ranger," he started. "You should also know that you and the other Power Rangers well so destroyed."**

_"__But my friends never gave up_," Tommy's voice said as it showed another fight and the Sword of Darkness being destroyed. "_They helped me destroy the Power Sword and I was freed_."

**"Rita's spell is broken," Zack said as Jason moved over to him.**

**"Are you ok Tommy?" Jason asked the younger Tommy.**

**"What happened to me?" he asked as he looked at Jason.**

**"Your no longer under Rita's power," Jason answered. "Fight by our side?" By now they where standing. "And we can defeat Rita."**

**"After everything that's happened?" Tommy asked.**

**The others ran up to them.**

**"Tommy, we need you," Jason answered. "This is where you belong." Jason held out his hand to Tommy. "Well you join us Tommy?"**

**Tommy smiled and shook hands with Jason who smiled back.**

_"__And that's when I joined the team_," the older Tommy's voice said. "_B__ut not for long, I soon discovered that the Green Ranger powers where only temporary_."

"**As you all aware that the Green Ranger's powers have been discriminated after his last few battles," Zordan told the other five. "Alpha and I thought it was time to create an even more powerfully Ranger to battle Lord Zedd and his diabolical Evil. Now my friends, I present to you..." The five originals turned around to see the White Ranger come down from the sky. "The White Ranger."**

**The White Ranger took off his helmet to reveal younger Tommy who smiled at them.**

**"Guess whose back?" he asked.**

Ethan paused the video dairy looking a bit freaked.

"Why did you do that for?" Kira asked.

"Cause I'm so buggen that I can't even deal," Ethan answered.

"Our Teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger," Conner told them in shock.

"Not the oldest," a voice started.

"Just the best," another voice finished making them all turn around.

To see Hayley and a young brown haired woman standing behind them.

"Hey, your Kimberly," Kira said in shock.

"Hey, Mom," Jaden greeted a bit nervously.

"Mom?" Kira asked in shock as she looked at Jaden.

"Hayley?" Ethan asked.

"How did you get in here?" Conner asked.

They all walked down to standin front of them.

"More to the point how do you know any of this?" Kira asked.

"We know that Tommy and my Daughter are in trouble," Kim answered. "And you four are the only ones that can help them."

"I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energy since grad school," Hayley told them. "Who do you think built the morphers?"

"And...you know this because?" Ethan asked.

"Tommy maybe good with fossils and Dinosaurs," Kim told them. "But, a rocket scientist-he ain't."

"And let me guess?" Conner asked as he looked at Hayley. "You are?"

"Among other things," Hayley answered as she stood on the platform where the mainframe is.

"Ok, you know who we are," Kira tried to get straight. "You know what we are. Do you know where Dr Oliver is?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Hayley answered as she reached into her bag and pulled out a disk. They all followed Hayley to the mainframe where she put it in. "This is a surveillance tap from the day of your gag Kira."

They all watched what happened the day of Kira's gag and when Tommy and Eva got kidnapped.

"Why didn't he just morphed?" Conner asked. "I mean, he's a Power Ranger."

"Not anymore," Kim answered, "Hayley play the video dairy again please?"

Hayley nodded before she brought up the footage.

**"Try and escape this Power Rangers?" ****Lord Zedd**** asked.**

_"__A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth and with three Rangers leaving a new power source had to be found_."

"**The Sword of Light well allow your Powers to be transferred to three new Rangers," Zordan said as three beams of light appeared.**

**The six originals turned around to see their three new friends.**

**"Rocky****, ****Adam****, Aisha," Tommy said with a smile.**

**"Isn't this incredible?" Aisha asked.**

_"__Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward_." It then showed Rita and Zedd joining forces. "_And just in time cause Rita and Zedd teamed up to make our most powerful enemy yet. Bring with them a new terror Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our Zords_."

**"NOOO!" younger Kimberly cried in dispire as she tried to run forward only to be held back.**

**"We lost more then our Zords," younger Tommy told them. "We lost our powers."**

**"Your journey is about to being," Ninjor told them.**

_"__A ranger never gives up, Zordon sent us on a guest to find the Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient Ninja_. _With our guest complete, we gain new weapons, new Zords, and new enemie_s." It showed the first Ranger Team coming upon a scene. "_But, along with new enemies came new friends_."

**"Hello I'm Tommy," the younger Tommy greeted Kat.**

**"Nice to meet you, Tommy. I'm Katherine."**

_"__When Kimberly chosed to leave Katherine was the only choice_." The showed them the transfer of the Power Coin. "_Katherine in assumed the Pink Ranger powers and just in time_." It then showed them what was happening. "_We were under attack_." The six rangers where then teleported out of the Command Center. "_We got out just Rita and Zedd destroyed the command center_. _Underneath the ruins we found the Zeo crystal a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as Rangers_."

"Dad, the Rainbow Ranger," Jaden laughed.

Kim smiled at her Son.

"Don't laugh," Kim told him. "Form what I see, you turning out to be just like Tommy."

Jaden looked at her in horror making Kim to laugh before turning back to the screen.

**"Rangers the power of the Zoe Crystal now resides within you," Zordon told them. "It well bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination."**

**"Ok guys," Billy told them. "This is the first of your new powers."**

**"Power Rangers: Zoe!"**

_"__The Zoe powers where awesome, but when we need reinforcements. We turned to an old friend_."

**"The ****Gold Ranger**** is right here," Tommy told them.**

**Just then Jason walked up to them pulling off his glass.**

_"__Jason returned and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger_." It showed him jumping off a cliff before going to a High School Graduation. "_After High School Graduation we were ready to face the world, but not before going on one last adventure as Rangers. It was time to shift into higher gear."_

**"Shift**** into Turbo!" the young Tommy said on the screen.**

_"__The old Rangers where gone for ever, but the Turbo Rangers were born_." It then showed the inside of a craft. "_A Space Pirate named __Divatox__ launched an attack on Earth. We're given the power of Turbo and took her head on_."

**"Guys I'm the new Blue Ranger," a younger Justin told them.**

**It then showed Tommy in his old truck getting attacked by Divatox's foot soldiers.**

**"****TOMMY LOOK OUT!" Kat yelled in horror.**

**"I just can't stand here and do nothing," T.J. Told a young Cassie before he ran in to help.**

_"__T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved they had what it takes to..."_

**It then showed Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam walking into the Command Center.**

"**You were asked to picked an outstanding individual who well take over as your successor," the new mentor told them. "We welcome them now into the Power Ranger family."**

**The four new Rangers walked up into view showing the teens from before.**

**"I wouldn't be standing here today T.J. if it wasn't for your courage and strength," Tommy told him. "I choose you to lead the team as the new Red Ranger."**

Hayley then paused it and they all looked at her.

"After that Tommy went to collage where he meet yours truly," Hayley told them. "When he found the Dino Gems, he knew he couldn't never escape the power for long."

"The Power just seems to love him," Kim giggled.

"Seeing as I don't won't this to be the end of the line," Ethan stated. "Can we get back onto the subject of finding Dr O?"

"Hey, I just thought of something," Kira told them. "How about invisiportals? Their all over the city. If we can find one, we can get into Mesogog's lab."

"I've been working on that very thing," Hayley stated. "Unfortunately, I just a little more time."

"Ok," Conner said as he looked at Hayley. "What are we suppose to do while your doing that?"

"Here," Hayley answered. "Watch more of your heritage. You might learn something."

Kim giggled as Hayley brought up footage of the Space Rangers, the Lost Galaxy Rangers, and Light Speed Rescue Rangers. Just then Hayley paused it making Ethan groan.

"Hey, I was watching that," he told her.

"Sorry, but I've got something," Hayley stated.

"What you found them?" Conner asked.

"Almost," Hayley answered. "I've got a lock on the backdoor of Mesogog's firewall. In theory it should lead us straight to an invisiportal."

"And then what?" Kira asked.

"Uh, I'll let you know when I get there," Hayley answered.

Mesogog's Lab!

"Once I harness the power in that rock, my dream of returning the planet to it's prehistoric roots well be a mere formality."  
Eva groaned at the idea of dinosaurs running around again.

"Why don't you want to rule the Earth like all the other sickos?" Tommy asked.

"Are you going to tell me how to open up that stone or not?" Mesogog asked.

"Take a wild guess?" Tommy asked back.

Mesogog hissed as he hit a button.

"Have it your way then," he told Tommy as he walked away. "Why is it that their always so suborn?"

Tommy looked up at the laser like thing above him while Eva tried to keep from showing Mesogog her Ninja Fire Power.

Dino Lab!

Hayley went about to try and find an invisiportal, but ended up with nothing.

"What's happening?" Conner asked.

"Either I'm losing my touch or Mesogog is really smart for a mutant freak," Hayley answered.

The four of them then turned around to look at the screen.

"What's it doing now?""Kira asked as the screen went fuzzy before it showed a scene from Time Force.

"It's retrieving more Ranger History," Kim answered.

"Nice space ship," Ethan said as it went on Hayley paused the footage again. "Hold up? Rangers from the future?"

"Their down with time travel and everything right?" Kira asked making everyone to look at them. "Can't they take us back to the moment where Tommy and Eva was kidnapped?"

"What so we can watch it happen all over again?" Conner asked making Kira to give him the evil look. "Oh, so we can stop them. Got it."

"It's worth a shot," Kira told them. "Let's see if this can tell us how to reach them."

Kira unpaused it and they watched the footage for the Time Force Rangers.

"That was sick, but not helpful," Ethan told Kira.

"Ok so what about the other Rangers?" Conner asked. "There must be hundreds of them all over the place. Can we team up and scout all over the city?"

"It's not that easy," Kim answered. "Most Rangers don't have their powers anymore and some of them never wanted them at all."

Just then it showed them the Wild Force Rangers.

"Mean while back in reality we still have no way of finding Dr O," Ethan told them after pausing it.

"I know that there was at least one more group of Rangers out there," Hayley told them. "They had a guy name Cam. He was even more of a genuines then I am."

"Try typing in Ninja Storm?" Conner asked making everyone to look over at him. "What? My twin Brother went to this super secret ninja school and everyone there knew that four of the students got chosen to be Rangers."

"Huh?"

"Dude he was a Power Ranger?" Ethan asked.

"Nah, he couldn't even finish Ninja School," Conner answered. "He's like a total airhead. We are so different. Huh, guys?"

"Look I found them?" Hayley said bring up the footage.

**"Theses are you Power Ranger Wind Morphers," Cam told Tori, Shane, Eva, and Dustin as he opened a box to reveal four morphers inside.**

**"Yeah, right," Tori told him.**

**"Yes, see, I knew it dude," Dustin told them. "I was right. Power Rangers are real."**

**It then showed Sensei as his rodent self.**

**"From this point you'll be known as the Wind Power Rangers," he told them.**

"_Four__ unlikely Ninja students command the power of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water_**."**

"**Let's show these posers how it's done," the Crimson Ranger said.**

**Before he and the Navy Ranger took off on their Tsunami Cycles.**

_"__It was the Power of Thunder that gave them their biggest challenged__. However, when it looked like it was the end, three new Rangers appeared to give them aid_."

"**You want an idea?" Crimson asked. "How about give up?"**

"**Trust us," Navy agreed. "It'll be much less painful that way." **

"**We have a better idea!" a voice sounded before in a streak of Scarlet, Orange, and Sapphire three new Rangers appeared in front of the Wind Rangers facing the Thunder Rangers.**

"**And that's..." Orange started.**

"**To learn your place!" Sapphire finished with a growl.**

"**Oh I get it," Shane said as he and the others stood up. "This is a training thing. Isn't it?"**

"**Cam, you got us," Tori said.**

"**I think this is for real," Dustin told them.**

"**Gee, you think?" Eva asked.**

**The three new Rangers then looked over their shoulders at the Wind Rangers who where beyond confused right now.**

"**Are you four ok?" the one in scarlet asked them**

"**Yes" Shane answered. "But, who are you?"**

**"Friends," Orange answered answered before looking at the Thunder Rangers. "Power of Lighting!"** **The Orange Ranger struck her pose by placing her right hand over her chest with a closed fist, but only her pointing and middle finger where in a ninja hand sign while her left hand was placed on her hip. "Orange Lighting Ranger!"**

"**Power of Light!" Sapphire went next as she struck her pose by placing her right hand on a sword that she had behind her back while she placed her left hand on her hip. "Sapphire Light Ranger!"**

**"Power of Dark!" Scarlet finished last as she also struck her pose by lazily placing her hand on her own sword that was on her left side while she placed her other hand on her right hip. "Scarlet Dark Ranger."**

"**A Scarlet, Sapphire, and Orange Rangers?" Tori asked confusion in her voice.**

"**Just who are they?" Dustin asked.**

"_But, as the old saying goes even their greatest enemies..."_

**Instead of answering Shane the Thunder Rangers de-morphed in front of them to reveal that they are Blake, Jaden, and Hunter both of whom where wearing Ninja uniforms. The Wind Ninjas relaxed their fighting stance, but still remained on guard as they looked at them.**

"**Blake?" Tori asked looking hurt.**

**"Jaden?" Eva asked as well also looking hurt.**

"**We'll let him go if you come with us Eva," Jaden told his Sister.**

"**What?" Eva asked confused.**

"**We're family which means that we should stick together," Jaden answered.**

"**Like hell," Eva growled. "You may look like my Brother, sound like my Brother, and act like my Brother, but you are not my Brother."**

**Eva's team and Jaden's team all flinched at the harshness in Eva's voice, but Jaden was quick to act and grabbed her before her friends could stop him.**

**"Leave him," Hunter told Blake as he tossed Cam at the Wind Rangers. "We got what we want." **

**It then showed when they were trapped on the island.**

**"It's coming back!" Jaden then de-morphed. **

_"__Proved to be their greatest allies_."

**"I remember."**

**"Do you know who we are?" Shane asked.**

**"Yeah," Jaden answered. "My friends."**

**They all smiled at him before they all stood around trying to find away off the island.**

**It then showed Cam in an old test uniform with a pendent.**

**"Sorry to spoil your fun," he said as he put the pendent on.**

_"With Earth on the brink of destruction, another friend Cam went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all_." It then showed Cam de-morphing. "_Power of the Green Samurai Ranger_." The others looked at Jaden for a brief moment before looking back to where they saw Tori, Shane, Eva, and Dustin get kicked back by Lothor. "_In their last battle against Lothor, the Rangers made the ultimate sacrifice_."

**"I have your Ranger Powers," Lothor told them.**

**"We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have power," Shane told him, **

**"Power of Air!"**

**"Power of Earth!"**

**"Power of Water!"**

"**Power of Fire!"**

**"Ninja Powers!" the four yelled as their finger tips glowed with their colors before they fire a beam of energy at Lothor that sent him into the Abyss of Evil.**

"Wow, ninjas are real," Ethan said. "I knew it."

"Yeah, my Brother taught me some of his moves," Conner told them. "Check it out."

Conner then pulled off some moves and when he went to do a spin kick he ended up hitting the power box making Jaden to groan.

"Please tell me that did not just happen?" Kira asked.

"I think we just lost our last chance at finding Tommy and Eva," Hayley answered.

"Ok, one that's not how it's done and did he not teach you to look where you aim your kick?" Jaden said/asked. "And two don't pull a stunt that you didn't learn from a pro."

Hayley went right to work to seeing if she could fix it while Kim, Jaden, and Kira were all glaring at Conner.

"Any thing?" he asked fearing for his life.

"Got it," Hayley answered.

"We are so lucky your a genuines," Ethan told her as Conner let out a sigh of relief.

"Even genuines need a little help some times," Hayley told them. "That little jolt must have done something to the wiring cause I'm getting something."

"You just got lucky Conner," Jaden growled before looking back.

_"__With the return of Mesogog it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems. If anything should happen to me then these 4 are in charge of taking care of the plant_."

"That's us," Kira said as all 4 new Rangers appeared on the screen in civilian and Ranger form.

_"__Your in good hands_."

"He really trust us," Conner said.

"He does," Hayley agreed.

"We have to save him and Eva," Ethan told Conner. "We owe it to him."

"The whole world owes him," Kira pointed out.

"Got that right," Kim agreed.

Just then the computer beeped.

"It worked," Hayley said with a smile. "I've got a lock on an invisiportal."

It showed some kind of sandy place.

"Time to go save a teacher and his Daughter," Conner told them.

Mesogog's Lab!

Mesogog stood over Tommy hissing as the former Ranger tried to break free of his bindings.

**To be Continued!**


	5. Back in Black and Pink!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Dino Lab!

The all 4 Rangers and Kim stood around Hayley who was still working.

"Alright, I've got a lock on a portal," Hayley told them.

"We're on it," Conner stated as the 4 of them started to walk away.

"Remember you have to reach the speed of 536 MPH upon entry!" Hayley yelled after them. "Otherwise you'll never make it pass the security walls and be ripped to pieces!" They all stopped, turned around, and looked at the red-head with shock. "Did I ever forget to mention that?" Hayley looked over at them to see that they all where looking at her with a what-the-hell-Hayley kinda of look. "I take that as a yes." They just looked at her with the same look. "Never fear. I have something just such an occasion."

Hayley typed a few things in before hitting enter and a wall opened up to reveal 4 color coded cycles waiting for them.

"Sweet."

"Amazing."

"This is so cool."

"Which one's mine?" Conner asked as he and the others walked up making them all to look at him. "I'm kidding."

"You so weren't kidding," Ethan and Jaden told him.

"These are your new raptor cycles," Hayley told them as she moved to stand in front of them. "They should have you to the portal coordinates in 92.75 seconds."

"And when we get there?" Kira asked.

"Use your Gems to access the hyper drive," Hayley answered. "Then head straight through the portal to Mesogog's inland fortress."

"Wait, a minute?" Conner asked. "Did you just say island fortress?"

"Yes," Hayley answered. "Why?"

"Uh, well, islands are...their surround by water," Conner answered.

"Usually," Hayley agreed.

Jaden and Ethan shared a look with smirks on their faces.

"Nah!" the two of them gasped. "You can't swim?"

"I didn't say that," Conner answered.

"But, it's true," Ethan told him. "You can't."

Jaden start laughing before shutting up from the look Kim was giving him knowing that one does not mass with a Pink Ranger even if that some one was a former Pink Ranger.

"The invisiportal well take you directly into the island," Hayley told him. "You never have to get wet."

Hayley walked off while Ethan laughed.

"You can't swim," Ethan laughed.

"What ever dude," Conner told him. "You guys ready?" The 4 new Rangers all stood in front of their raptor riders. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

With in seconds the new Rangers where standing front of Kim in their rangers uniform. They all hopped onto their cycles and ready to take off.

"Let's do it," Conner told them.

"Yeah!"

"Hit it."

All 4 of them all took off through a portal to save Tommy.

Mesogog's Lab!

"This is your final chance, Dr Oliver," Mesogog was telling him. "Free the Gems from their resting place or feel the wrath of my disappointment."

"Do I have to pick one?" Tommy asked.

"Your attempt at levity is as feeble as your attempt at self-sacrifice," Mesogog told him before pushing the table towards them. Eva and Tommy started at the crystal rock with disbelief as power coursed through them. "If you want do it for yourself maybe your well for your precious Students and Children."

Mesogog by that time had walked over to Eva and placed his face near her own while he looked at Tommy.

"Dude, get your face out of mine," Eva growled. "Before I roast ya."

"Elsa," Mesogog quietly called over as he stood up straighter.

"Yes, My Lord?" Elsa answered as she walked over to them.

"Wow, rejected Barbie much?" Eva asked making Elsa to glare at her before looking back at Mesogog.

"The three teenagers and one adult," Mesogog started to tell her. "Bring them to me?"

Elsa turned away form them and started to walked back over to Zeltrax when an alarm started to go off.

"Master, it's them," Elsa informed him. "On some kind of vehicles."

"Like obedient dogs, I speak and they come," Mesogog told Tommy and Eva.

"I can save you some trouble," Tommy spoke up. "Good guys always win."

"I suppose that all depends on who you believe the good guys to be," Mesogog stated as he looked at Tommy. "Zeltrax, Elsa, go and bring help. I want no mistakes this time."

"Yes, My Lord," Zeltrax spoke before both Elsa and him left the main lab.

Sandy roadway!

"Whoa," Ethan said all 4 of them pulled to a stop. "It just stopped."

"What's up with that?" Conner asked.

"This must be where Hayley programed the coordinates," Kira answered as she looked around. "Look!" She pointed to a green vortex. "There's the invisiportal. Sure hope that Dr O and his Daughter are on the other side."

Conner ran up to her along with the others.

"Only one way to find out," he told them. "You guys ready?"

"You know it."

"Ready."

"Let's get to it."

They all ran back to the bikes and mount them just as Elsa, Zeltrax, Tyrannodrones, and a new monster appeared from an invisiportal.

"Hey!" Conner called. "No one invited you to the party!"

"So crawl back to the hole you came out from," Jaden added making Elsa to look at him. "Cause no one is stopping me from saving my Sister and Father."

Elsa snarled at the Green Ranger before she looked at them all.

"I'm crashing and I brought a few friends," Elsa told Conner. "Is that rude?"

"Extremely," Kira answered.

"Your getting through that portal unless you are in chains," Zeltrax told them.

"I might be able to pull that look off, but theses guys no way," Kira said.

"I vote we go for it," Conner told them.

"Yeah!" they agreed.

All 4 of them revived their engines and then took off.

"Attack!" Elsa commanded.

"Firing Lasers!"

Conner and Jaden both shot energy blast at the Tyrannodrones knocking some of them to the ground. While the others where dealing with the Tyrannodrones Jaden was facing off against Elsa as Conner took on Zeltrax.

"Your going down Green Ranger," Elsa hissed.

"If there is one thing I share with my Sister then it's the stubbornness to never give up," Jaden growled at Elsa. "Para Diggers!"

Jaden summoned forth his main weapon before slashing at Elsa knocking her into the ground while the others where taking care of their fight and was taking them down with very little trouble. It wasn't long till they all regrouped.

"Guys!" Ethan cried. "Hurry! The portal's still open!"

"We can can do it," Conner told them as he looked at his team. "Open net! Follow me!"

"Let's go!"

They all took off at a quick speed just as Elsa tried to stop them, but they just jumped not at all phased.

"Yeah, punch it."

"Maximum speed!"

"Almost there!"

"Just a little further!"

"Right," Conner agreed just before they went through the portal.

Mesogog's Lab!

They all appeared in the hall of some kinda of lab before they got off their bikes.

"Hayley, we're in," Conner told her.

_"__Ok, good_," Hayley said. "_I'll recalibrate the bikes for your exit. You have about 5 minutes_."

**"**_And may the power protect you_," Kim added in.

Back with Mesogog, Eva, and Tommy!

"It seems we have visitors," Mesogog said as the alarms blared.

"I'm going to take a guess and say it's for you," Tommy stated.

"That's that wit again," Mesogog said as he looked at Tommy. "If I had a sense of humor, I might actually enjoy it." Mesogog turned towards the door. "I'll handle the intruders myself."

"Since when do the bad guys have a sense of humor?" Eva asked her Father once Mesogog left.

"Beats the hell out of me," Tommy answered her.

Hallway of Lab!

All 4 of them demorphed before taking off down the hall looking for the main part of the lab.

"The lab should be just around here I think," Kira told them as the rounded a corner. "At least we still have the element of..."

"Welcome," a Dinosaur like freak greeted making all 4 of them to stop. "We've been expecting you."

"Surprise," Kira finished as they all backed up.

"You remember me I trust?" Mesogog asked.

"Like I could forget that face," Kira answered.

"Uh, what part's his face?" Ethan and Jaden asked just as the door closed.

"Obviously you are in need of some discipline," Mesogog told them just before he shot some kind of ray at them.

Just then Zeltrax, Elsa, and a monster appeared and took the ray.

"This way!" Kira told them as they ran by. "Hurry!"

"Right behind you," they all agreed.

They all took off leaving Mesogog and his goons alone in the hall.

Main part of Lab!

It wasn't long till they came to main part of the lab and it was Jaden who noticed Tommy and Eva first.

"Dad, Eva!" he cried as he rushed to his side.

"Hey," he greeted as the others ran over to them. "Good timing." They quickly got them out of the straps that had them tied to a chair. "Hit the red button."

"Okay," Ethan agreed before he ran over and did just as he was told to do.

It closed just as Zeltrax and the other goons got to the door while Tommy and Eva ran over.

"Should have known you'll try to rescue me," Tommy told them.

"Don't you mean us?" she asked.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" Ethan asked. "Cause if it is then it needs some serious work."

"I'll thank you for real when we get out of here," Tommy answered. "We can use the main invisiportal network."

They all looked over to see an invisiportal appear.

"Wow."

"Hayley gave you the raptor cycles right?" Tommy asked. "Right?" They all nodded their heads in agreement. "This way."

Tommy and Eva moved towards the portal.

"Wait?" Ethan asked. "We need to talk."

"Go, I'll explain later," Tommy ordered them.

"We already know everything," Conner told him.

"We found the video dairy," Kira added.

"We know your two are Power Rangers," Ethan finished.

"Was Ethan," Tommy told him. "Not anymore."

Just then the door opened and Zeltrax along with Tyrannodrones and the monster came in. They all got ready to fight if they need to as Mesogog and Elsa walked in just then.

"Rangers or not," Mesogog started to say. "Your mine now."

"Oh I hate it when he gets like this," the three Olivers said at the same time.

"We can take it from here Dr O," Conner told him before all 4 Rangers got in front of Tommy and Eva ready to morph. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

All four Rangers morphed into their Rangers forms holding their Thunder Max Sabres.

"Attack!" Mesogog ordered.

They all charged in and took on a group of Tyrannodrones of their own. Eva gasped when she saw Mesogog kick Tommy to the ground.

"Dad!" she cried as she ran over.

"I'm fine Eva," he reassured her.

Mesogog went over and pulled Tommy to his feet before he once again throw the former Ranger before Eva jumped in pulling off her clothes to reveal her Ninja Uniform underneath as she did so.

"Ninja Fire Blast!" Eva called out as she did arm movements.

Mesogog dodge the stream of fire and knocked Eva over to where Tommy was while the others just finished with their fights.

"Dr O!" Conner called. "Eva!"

"Head for the portal!" Tommy ordered. "I've got to get something!"

"But..."

"Hurry!" Tommy ordered.

Mesogog turned around to face them.

"We better do as he said," Conner told his team.

"Right," Kira agreed.

The 4 Dino rangers jumped through the portal just before Tommy pushed Mesogog out of the way. Tommy grabbed the crystal while he took on some Tyrannodrone. He was able to get to the portal and jumped through it with Eva right behind him. He appeared right behind the Dino Rangers

"Hey."

"You two made it."

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner asked.

"This one we do," Tommy answered just Elsa and reinforcements appeared. "Go. We'll be right behind ya."

"Hit it!" Conner told them.

They all speed through the portal. Tommy and Eva followed not to long after them.

Reefside!

They all appeared in Reefside before pulling to a stop and looked over to see if Tommy and Eva appeared yet.

"Where are they?" Conner asked.

Just then Tommy and Eva appeared on one knee facing them, but Elsa, Zeltrax, and other freaks appeared right after and Tommy along with Eva turned around to face them. Zeltrax went to attack to which Tommy used the crystal to block while Eva throw up her hands wishing she had a shield only for a pink one to appear just as the 4 rangers got off of their bikes.

"Dr O!" Conner called.

"Eva!"

There was a blast and then a blinding light to which they had to cover their eyes, but when it died down all the say was the crystal piece. Jaden looked at his Sister in surprise as the pink shield disappeared while wondering if his Father was truly dead.

"Dr Oliver!" Ethan called.

"No!" Kira cried as she fall to her knees.

"This can't be happening!" Jaden cried out.

"Such negativity," Elsa told them as she smirked. "Haven't you learned that in our world anything's possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Dr Tommy Oliver," Zeltrax added.

"I heard my name," a voice said as there was a shimmer in the air and Tommy stepped out of it to stand next to Eva. "You missed me didn't you Zeltrax?"

"Yes."

"Alright!"

They all ran over to him and Eva smiling under their helmets.

"Awesome!"

"Right on."

"You made it!"

Tommy looked at them smiling a bit just as a glow came from his hand making them all to look at it.

"Hey, Dr O?" Conner asked as Tommy started to open his hand. "What's this?"

"A Black and Pink Dino Gems," Ethan said as they saw what he was holding. "Let me guess the power of invisibility."

"Looks like," Tommy told him.

"But, what does the Pink Gem do?" Kira asked.

"I think it uses the creativity of it's owner to create anything with their minds," Jaden answered as he looked at his Sister.

"Those Gems belongs to my master," Elsa butted in.

"There's two things you guys gotta learn about Dino Gems,"Tommy told them. "One, you can't choose them, they choose you."

"What's the other?" Elsa asked as Tommy placed a morpher on Eva's wrist.

"They go real well with Dino Morphers," Tommy answered before he slammed the Black Gem into his morpher followed by Tommy.

"Aren't you a little old for this Tommy?" Elsa asked.

"I maybe old, but I can still pull it off," Tommy answered as he pulled out a key.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

He then slammed the key into the morpher and turned while Eva did the same sequence as her Brother and the other three before they were standing in front of the 4 rangers as the Black and Pink Dino Rangers.

"Dino Thunder-Black Ranger!" Tommy yelled as he striked his posed.

"Dino Thunder-Pink Ranger!" Eva followed suite with striking her posed.

Jaden smirked under his helmet as he looked at his Sister in her new Ranger uniform, but was the same color as her old one with a skirt. However, he helmet was shaped like a tigers head and the visor was shaped like it's mouth with two long canine teeth on the side of the visor.

"Awesome."

"Yeah."

All 4 ran up to the two new Dino Rangers and the 4 Dino Rangers were excited about having new Rangers on the team.

"Just like riding a bike," Tommy stated.

"Two more makes no difference," Zeltrax told them. "Attack!"

The goons all charged in as the 6 Rangers got ready to fight them before they, too, charged in. Eva pulled out her Thunder Max Sabre as she clashed swords with Elsa while the others where taking on the monster or in Tommy's case Zeltrax.

"We are not intimidated by your Father," Elsa told her.

Eva was able to push Elsa's sword towards the ground before looking at her.

"Then you never had to protect Martial Arts with him," Eva stated.

Elsa kicked Eva away from her. The two of them went at it a bit longer before Eva landed a kick on Elsa knocking the evil hench-woman away from her.

"We well meet again Pink Ranger," Elsa growled before she vanished.

"Fine," Eva growled before looking over at the others. "Wow." The Pink Ranger then ran over to the others. "Hey guys."

"Your ok?" Kira asked.

"Better then he is," she answered.

"Let's put them together," Ethan stated.

"Yeah," Conner agreed. "Good call."

Her Brother and the three primary Rangers did just that while Eva stood off to the side watching.

"Z-Rex blaster!"

"Don't be a pollinator hater."

"Ready?"

"Fire!"

Conner pulled the trigger which destroyed the monster.

"Hayley?" Tommy asked when he morpher beeped.

_"__Welcome back_," Hayley answered. "_I have a home warming present for you two. I found them on __the North__ side of the forest_." They all looked to see two Zords coming towards them. "_Meet the BrachioZord and the Saber-ToothZord. Retrieving the Black and Pink Gems must have awake them_."

"Oh, wow."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

_"__What till you see what the BrachioZord has inside_," Hayley told them. "_I think you can handle it from here_."

_"__And don't think your off the hook yet Thomas Oliver_," Kim was heard saying over the morpher.

Eva and the others laughed when Tommy groaned as the Zord carriers opened and 3 Zords appeared before 4 of the Dino Rangers jumped up into their Zords and created their MegaZord.

Once inside of the MegaZord Eva looked around before turning to the others.

"Welcome to the MegaZord," Kira told her.

"Thanks," Eva thanked before turning back to the monster.

Tommy and Jaden watched from the ground though Jaden flinched as the MegaZord was getting trashed.

"We're getting rocked here," Conner told Tommy.

"We need reinforcements," Ethan added next.

"Hayley?" Kira asked. "You got anymore surprises?"

_"__Sure do_," Hayley answered. "_T__ry the CephalaZord_."

"_Alright_," Tommy agreed as the Brachio head on his Morpher vanished and was replaced with the head of the CephalaZord. He then put the key in and turned it. "_Locking on_."

Just then a Dinosaur came in wearing boxing gloves making the 2 girls stare in awe at it.

_"_Girls," Conner groaned which got him glares from the Yellow and Pink Rangers.

They to of them watch as the MegaZord fight to see the CephalaZord punch the monster to the ground.

"_The CephalaZord can link up to your MegaZord for even more power_," Tommy told Conner, Kira, Eva, and Ethan.

Both Tommy and Jaden watched as they combined the CephalaZord with the MegaZord and was able to destroy the monster once and for all.

Hayley's cyberspace!

Jaden, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Eva, and Tommy as well as Kim were all setting in Hayley's Cyberspace talking.

"What a day," Ethan was saying. "New Zords, new bikes."

"New Rangers." Conner finished. "ell, sorta new."

"Dr O aren't you going to tell us how you had those Morphers ready?" Kira asked.

"Right after you guys became rangers," Tommy started to explain. "I've got an energy reading on the tracking system I had a good idea that it was two more Gems so I had Hayley build the Morphers just in case."

"And the day of my gig?" Kira asked.

"I was coming to tell you guys that the energy had moved and we need to investigate," Tommy answered.

"I was on my way to your Gig," Eva informed.

"When you two were napped by the goon patrol," Conner said. "Brutal."

"Yeah, but it all turned out ok," Tommy agreed before he stood up with Kim. "Well, we better get going."

"Going?" Hayley asked. "Where you two going?"

Tommy walked around the couch and leaned on the back of it for a bit to look at them with Kim at his side.

"Shopping," Tommy answered. "I checked my closet this morning and there's a serious shortage of black in there." They all laughed as Tommy and Kim left the building. "See ya."


	6. Diva in Distress!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

Hayley's cyberspace!

Tommy, Kim, Ethan, Conner, and Jaden all sat at a table listening to Kira play a new song though everyone else was making a lot of noise and doing something. Though Eva joined them when she was finished with her shift.

I'm over you

Better believe it's true

Oh, I see in your eyes

Every time that you lie

I'm over you

I'm over you

Darling, I'm done, I'm through

You can say it again

That you wanna be friends

But, when we get to the end

I'm glad

I'm over you

Kira finished singing before she walked off the stage and over to the others.

"That was awesome," Conner told her. "Is that something new?"

"Yeah," Kira answered. "I'm still working on the hook, but I think there's something there."

"I'm telling you that if this superhero gig don't work out you defiantly have a Musical career to fall back onto," Ethan told her.

"It's kinda of hard to have a musical career when you can't get anyone to listen to you play," Kira informed.

Trent walked up at that moment when a drink for her that he placed on the table.

"I was listening," he told her. "And I think you rock."

"I agree with Trent, Kira," Eva added making the Rockstar to smile at her.

"What are you working on?" Kira asked when she noticed a sketch book.

"No, no, not till it's done," Trent answered hiding it from her.

"Fine," she agreed as she smiled at Trent who returned the smile with one of his own.

"Nobody appreciates good music anymore," Tommy told them. "All you hear on the radio now a days is that pop garbage."

Kim nodded in agreement remembering all the good music she heard back when she was a teenager.

"Yeah," Hayley agreed. "Like what's her name?"

"Kylee Styles," Eva answered.

"Thanks," Hayley told her making the brown haired girl nod.

"Hey, Kylee Styles has some good music Dr O," Conner told him.

"Dude, no," Jaden said shaking his head. "Just no. Give me good old Maroon 5 or B5 and I'm happy."

"Translation: He things she's fine," Ethan told them.

"No I don't," Conner said making them all give him a look of disbelief. "Ok, yeah, I do, but that's has nothing to do with it."

"She use to be a really good song writer and she was really sweet, too," Kira told them. "Now she's all about image."

"You say that like you two were friends," Ethan pointed out.

"We use to be," Kira informed them.

Conner and Ethan shared a look.

"What it's true," Kira told them. "She and I were in a band together, but then she got discovered by this agent now she's this huge pop diva."

"Oh come on," Conner said in disbelief. "You don't expect us to believe that do ya?"

"Believe what you want," Kira told him. "It's true."

"No matter what these two think I believe you, Kira," Tommy stated.

"Same here," Kim agreed with Tommy.

"My Sister and I know Blake Bradley, the famous Motocross racer," Jaden started.

"So it's not hard for us to believe that you know Kylee Styles," Eva finished.

"Ah, here's your chance to prove it," Ethan told them. "According to her fansite. She's going to be in town promoting her new CD."

"Oh, we are so there," Conner stated. "And since you two are such good buddies. You can hook me up."

Just then both Kim and Tommy looked over at the door and frozed when they noticed a man walking in.

"Whatever," Kira told Conner before they noticed.

"I'll go with you, Kira," Eva told her. "So you don't have to deal with the idiot Red Ranger."

Kira giggled as both Kim and Tommy walked over to the guy that they noticed.

"Hello paging Dr O and Miss Kim," Conner said. "Are you two in there?"

"Whose that guy?" Kira asked.

Eva and Jaden looked over to see what Kira was referring to and their jaws dropped.

"It can't be," Eva said in shock before she looked at her Brother. "Can it?"

"I have no idea," Jaden answered before the two of them walked over to their Parents.

"Hey, Trent," the guy greeted as the Olivers walked up.

"Anton Mercer?" Tommy asked in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

Tommy afford his hand and Anton shook it.

"Tommy?" he asked before he noticed Kim. "Kimberly?" He also noticed the twins standing next to their parents. "Geneva and Jaden." He then looked at Tommy. "Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Oliver, and the twins. How have you four been?"

"You four know my Dad?" Trent asked.

"Your Dad?" the Olivers asked looking at the boy.

"But, I had no idea," Tommy said. "I mean, your last is..."

"Fernandez," Anton finished as he placed a hand on Trent's shoulders. "It's a long and complicated story, but more importantly how are you?"

Just then Hayley appeared next to Trent.

"Trent can you help out at Table 3?" Hayley asked. "There's been a bit of a maraschino incident."

"Yeah," Trent answered. "I'll be right there." Trent turned to his Father. "See ya."

Trent went to where he needed to be. Eva looked over at the door just as a tell blonde haired male walked into the cafe.

"Oh, look Hunter's here," Eva said as she walked away from her family and Anton. "Hunter."

"Hey, Eva," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" the Pink Ranger asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you of course"

"I came to see you and to see if your free," Hunter answered.

Eva smiled at him before looking over at her parents and saw her Father giving Hunter the evil eyes. Both twins shared a look before rolling their eyes while Kim giggled.

"Hello, Hunter," she greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Miss Oliver, Dr Oliver," Hunter greeted though he did look nervous with the look Tommy was giving him.

"Hunter," Tommy just said as a form of greeting.

"Daddy, be nice," Eva scolded while Kim glared at her husband.

"Alright Princess," Tommy agreed with a smile at her.

Kim rolled her eyes before looking at the couple with a smile.

"Go on and have fun you two," she told them.

"But, not to much fun," Tommy added which earned him a slap in the stomach.

Eva smiled before she hugged her Mother and then her Father.

"I'll see you guys back at home later," Eva told them with a smile before the two Ninjas left.

Thunder Ninja Academy Forest!

Two blares; one of crimson and the other one pink shot through the forest before coming to a stop throwing punches and kicks at each other revealing Hunter and Eva in their Ninja uniforms.

"Looks like you haven't lost your edge since graduating the Wind Ninja Academy," Hunter told Eva as he blocked her kick.

"When your Father and Brother are training nuts then you learn really quick that one has to be strong and fast to keep up," Eva stated as she ducked a spin kick.

The two of them then stopped to take a break from practice.

"I saw that Jaden switched to green," Hunter spoked up as he sat next to Eva who had took a set against a tree.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Eva asked as she laid her head against Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter smiled as he intertwined their fingers together as they sat there.

"Not really," he finally answered. "But, I think Cam's going to be pissed that Jay stole his color."

Eva cackled a bit evilly at the idea which made Hunter to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, that isn't even the half of it," she told him. "Dad's back in Black."

Hunter's blue eyes widen in surprise.

"Your joking?" he asked.

"Nope," Eva answered as she looked up at him. "This is his fourth team and Mom is pissed."

"How pissed?" Hunter asked looking carious.

"He's sleeping on the couch until frothier notice," the Pink Ranger answered with a smirk.

Hunter cackled before he pulled Eva into a kiss. When they pulled away the two of them just sat there enjoying each other company.

The Next Day: Reefside Mall!

Eva stood with Kira and Conner with a large crowd of people in the mall as they watched Kylee come down the an escalator with a fake smile on her face and a group of agents behind her.

"I love you guys for coming out!" she called out the crowd as they clapped and cheered. "This is incredible! You guys are just the best!" Eva rolled her eyes as Kylee walked towards the table with a totally fake smile before she sat down while they came to the front looking at the woman next to her. "How many of these leeches are there? My hands going to fall off."

"Go head ask her," Conner told them.

"Who do you want it made out to?" Kylee asked.

"Just write to my old friend...Kira Ford," Kira started.

Kylee looked up at her when she heard the name.

"Kira?" she asked with fake surprise. "Wow." She stood up with a fake smile on her face. "I haven't seen you for ages." She did fake air kisses on Kira's cheeks. "I didn't know you where a fan of mine. I'm flattered."

"Actually it's my friend whose the fan," Kira told her as she pointed to Conner.

"It's Conner with an er," Conner told her as they shook hands.

"Did Kira tell you that she and I use to sing together?" Kylee asked him.

"Yeah, but I just didn't believe her at first," Conner answered.

"It was nothing professional," Kylee told him. "Just sill teen antics stuff."

"I thought we had some pretty good songs," Kira told her looking upset.

"Oh, yeah sure," Kylee agree. "At the time. They were great, but hey, at some point you just gotta grow up."

"Hey, I have a press pass," Cassidy's voice sounded before she came into view.

Eva looked at Kira who was looking down and she tuned out everything else as she tried to cheer her friend up.

"Kira," Kylee called making them look at her. "I'm so sorry, but duty calls. Can we catch up later." Kira looked at her like she didn't even know her anymore as Devin turned the Video Camera onto Kira. "You're awesome."

Devin turned back to Kylee as Kira left the crowd with Conner and Eva right behind her. Before they watched her leave a bit while later.

"Well, you got to meet the famous super star," Kira told Conner.

"Look if you're mad that I didn't you when you said that you knew Kylee then I'm sorry," Conner apologized. "But, I mean, come on she's so and your so..."

"What?" Kira asked. "I'm what? You know what forget. Maybe your right maybe I don't know Kylee after all."

Just then they heard Kylee scream and all three of them took off.

"Get away from you freaks!" Kylee yelled as they came through the door. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do," the newest Monster answered. "I'm a big fan."

"Come on!" Conner told them.

Before they ran over to fight off the Tyrannodrones and the new Monster. Eva and Conner fought near each other while Kira faced her own group away from them before they both went to the aid of Kylee.

"KIRA!" she yelled in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"ASK LATER!" Kira told her. "RUN NOW!"

Just as Kylee went running the monster went and it seemed like it sucked her youth out of her.

"My face!" she cried. "My beautiful face!"

Eva and Kira looked at each other before the Yellow Ranger went and took Kylee to Hayley's Cyberspace while Conner and Eva went to inform Tommy, Kim, Jaden, and Ethan.

Dino Lab!

Tommy, Eva, Jaden, Ethan, Kim, and Conner all looked at the mainframe as the monster sucked the youth out of people.

"A donkey who can suck the youth out of people?" Ethan asked before he looked at his other teammates. "That is wrong on so many ways."

"Mesogog has properly found away to turn youth into energy," Tommy told them. "We have to figure out how to fight it." He then looked around the lab. "Where's Kira?"

"Kira are taking Kylee to the cyberspace," Conner also answered. "I think she's have a melt down seeing herself all old and shrivel up. I've got to admit it was kinda of brutal."

"We'll talk about respect for your elders later," Tommy told him. "Right there's some we need to take care of." All 5 of them turned around and ready their morphers. "Let's do it."

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

All 5 of them morphed before they left the lab to go after the thing.

Reefside Streets!

Five of the six rangers leaped into battle, but was getting the beat down.

"Suckers."

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Kira sat on the couch while Kylee say in a chair.

"My career is over," Kylee moaned. "This is the worst thing that happened to anyone ever."

"Oh, come on Kylee," Kira told her. "I'm sure some one well find away to revise this."

"But, I was suppose to go onto 'You Requested It' tonight," Kylee complained.

"Just because you look a little older doesn't mean you can't sing,: Kira pointed out.

"Right," Kylee said. "Go on national TV looking like this. I must at least look...40."

Kira morpher's beeped at that moment.

"I've got to go," Kira told Kylee as she moved to stand up.

"No," Kylee shooked her head.

"Hayley well look after you," Kira told her. "You'll be fine."

"But, I want you to stay," Kylee stated. "Your my friend. You can't leave me like this."

Reefside Streets!

The five Rangers where still going at the monster who was still kicking their asses. The Monster sent Ethan and Conner to the ground next to each other while Tommy and Eva both teamed up against it.

"We need Kira," Ethan told Conner.

"I called her, but she's not answering," Conner informed him.

It didn't take the Red and Blue Rangers long to get back into the fight, but after the monster knocked the rangers away again Cassidy and Devin ran up this making Eva groan in annoyances.

"Cassidy Cornell, Reefside reporter," Cassidy as she looked a that camera. "Exactly when did you learn you were evil?" Eva and Conner where both still fighting the monster while Cassidy wasn't much attention. "Did you feel unloved as a little...whatever it is you are?"

"Is she serious?" Jaden asked in shock as he watched.

The monster managed to send both Conner and Eva to the ground before turning to Cassidy. Eva looked at Conner with an annoyed look under her helmet.

"That girl gives all blondes a bad name," she told the Red Ranger.

"Well, Cassidy being evil has always come very natural for me," the monster answered. "Hey!" Eva and Conner looked at each other. "Wait! What am I doing? Give me your youth!"

Just as Eva and Conner got back into their feet the monster sucked the youth out of Cassidy and Devin. Eva watched in amusement as Cassidy complained before she stormed off making Devin to quickly follow her. When the Pink Ranger looked back she was that Ethan and Conner where taking on the monster while Tommy was facing against Zeltrax before she jumped into the fight with Ethan and Conner. After about a five minutes of fighting the monster finally knocked them to the ground again.

"Catch me if you can!" he yelled at the four Rangers before taking off.

The Blue, Red, Green, and Pink Rangers all stood up before following the thing.

"Right behind ya," Conner told Ethan.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Kira looked at her feeling torn between staying or going to help the others. Kira sat there listening to Kylee complain about different things, but it went back to her being old.

"What am I going to do?" she asked. "I can't face my public looking at this."

"Calm down Kylee," Kira told her. "Your not the only one in trouble you know. This thing is attacking people all over the city."

"Really?" Kylee asked. "Well, that is not my problem. I'm Kylee Styles.""

Kira looked around before she pulled out a tape and handed it to Kylee.

"This is the Kylee," Kira started. "That I use to know." Kylee took the tape from her. "She use to care about other people not just herself." Just then Kira's morpher beeped again. "I have got to go."

Kira got up and left not noticing Kylee having Hayley play the tape.

Reefside Tennis Courts!

It wasn't long till the monster stopped inside the tennis courts with the four Rangers right behind him.

"Alright, we got you corner," Conner said.

"That's what you think," the thing said as it's eyes flashed red before Eva and the two boys where knocked to the ground when the monster attacked. "It's over Rangers."

"This guy is brutal," Conner told them.

"You said it," both Ethan and Eva agreed.

Just then a high powered sound came from next to them knocking the monster to the ground before Kira come into sight.

"Agh, my ears," Conner groaned.

"Sorry guys," Kira said. "I should have given you the heads up on the Ptera Scream."

"You think?" Ethan asked.

"Excellent, more youth for me," the monster said as soon as it was standing it again.

"I don't think so," Kira told the thing. "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" Eva smiled when Kira morphed. "Ptera Power! Yellow Ranger!"

"Huh?"

"Thunder Max Sabres," Kira said as all four of them pulled out their sabres. The monster blocked their attacks before sending them to the ground, however, Kira landed near a racket and a basket of tennis balls. "You think your up for a signals match?"

"Your no match for me," the thing answered as it walked forward.

"We'll see about that," Kira stated before she threw the balls into the air and hit them both. The two balls ended up stuck in the things noise before the explosion from the creature cause it to fall to the ground. "Put it together guys."

All five Rangers put their weapons together them.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Go for it," Kira answered.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they all shouted. "FIRE!"

The blast was able to destroy the creature.

"We did it."

"Alright."

"Yeah!"

Eva and Jaden were the only ones not celebrating knowing that it wasn't over yet and sure enough the creature still came back big.

"Dr Oliver this might be a good time for some heavy metal," Kira told him.

"You got it," Tommy informed her. "BrachioZord now!"

The Zord came into view before it opened it's carrier and brought out the 3 Zords. All 3 Rangers jumped up into their Zords cockpit before making their two separate MegaZords. Eva and Jaden stood on the ground watching as they were able to destroy the creature with their weapons as the Youth returned the people it came from.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Kira walked up to Hayley where she was holding a framed picture. Of Kira as a super hero flying on a guitar.

"Hey, that's me," Kira said. "Where did you get that?"

"Where do you think?" Hayley asked as Trent walked by.

Kira walked up to Trent just as Hunter and the others walked in.

"That was what you where drawing?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," Trent answered. "I wouldn't let Hayley put them up, but you know how persistent she can be."

"No," Kira said. "It's great, but how come you drew me as a super hero?"

"Cause your brave for getting on stage," Trent started to answer. "Writing stuff from your heart and forging an image. Besides, super heroes are all I know how to draw."

"Thanks," Kira thanked. "It's really sweet."

Kira walked up off heading for the stage.

Eva and Jaden walked up to their Ninja friends having cought sight of them walked over.

"Tori, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Cam,"

"What are you four doing here?" Jaden asked

"We thought we come see you two," Tori answered.

Eva pulled Hunter to the front while the others followed behind them to the stage where Kira just walked on making everyone turned to look at her.

"I wrote this song with a friend of mine a long time ago I hope you like it," Kira told them before they music started.

Best friends they come and go

Depending on your highs and your lows

My best friend decided not to be there

When I needed her the most

I thought you'd be there for me and

Why did you lie to me

Using me to get what you want

Then I couldn't believe it happen,

No I couldn't understand

Just then Kylee Styles walked up onto the stage surprising Kira as everyone cheered and most where shooked.

True love walked out the door

Couldn't take it no more

True love you broke my heart

You made my whole life sore

He said he'd my baby,

Then why did he betray me

Temptation got to his head

Then I left him,

Yeah

And this is what I said:

It feels like, it's gonna be ok

(its gonna be ok)

It feels like, is just feels that way

(it just feels that way)

It feels like it would be a better day

'Cause I believe in the end,

Good things are coming my way.

"Oh yeah," Devin cheered as everyone clapped and cheered.

Kylee and Kira smiled at each other before hugging while everyone was clapping.


	7. Golden Boy!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!**_

DownTown Reefside!

"Come on guys!" Conner called out to the other three Rangers as they ran up to the 30 ft size monster that was attack the city.

"He's destroying the whole city!" Ethan added.

"Ok, it's Zord time!" Conner stated just as the _BrachioZord came to a stop and released the four Zords._

All four Rangers jumped up into their Zords before combined them together.

"Online."

"What are you looking at?" the monster asked as it turned around to face them. "How about a little vacation?" The creature hit them with some kind of blue beam that did nothing to them. "See ya."

Frozen Lands!

The Rangers confusion the MegaZord disappeared before reappearing on what looked like the arctic.

"We're going to have an icy disputation."

The monster attacked the MegaZord with icy cold winds making the Rangers to shiver.

"I'm freezing."

"Give a whole new meaning to the phrase chillin like a villain."

"For a Fire Ninja the cold is their worst enemy."

"Come on focus."

The Rangers at the MegaZord spin around blowing the snow back at the monster.

"How about a little Ptera Ring," Kira said once they had stopped shivering.

DownTown Reefside!

Once the Ptera Ring had hit the creature all them were returned to Reefside much to Eva joys.

"Spoil sport!"

"Tricia Fist!"

The MegaZord hit the monster two times with it's arms before unleashing flames at it.

"Oh yeah."

"Good one."

Eva just smirked under her helmet.

"Tyranno Drill!"

The MegaZord held it's Tyranno tail arm into the air allowing it spin as the creature vanished again, but once it reappeared, it was hit with the drill cause it to blew up.

"Yeah, we're rolling now."

"No doubt."

"Give up Mesogog cause we're not going anywhere."

"Got that right."

Hayley's Cyberspace!

It was later that day and right now, Eva was waited tables while Trent was running back and forth between the counter other tables. That day Eva had decided to wear a blue jean jacket over a pink tank top, pink mini skort accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, white knee length socks, pink cave length flat boots, and a pink ribbon chocker that has a pair of rollerblades pendent hanging from it.

"Trent I have to go home soon," Ethan's voice sounded. "Think you can spare a few minutes for out government project?"

"Sorry," Trent apologized. "I just got slammed all of a sudden."

"Okay," Ethan told him with smile and a clip on the shoulder.

"Waiter!" they all heard Cassidy called as she snapped her fingers together. "Order up! Hello!"

Eva walked back over to the counter to put in a new smoothie order looking about ready to hurt Cassidy.

"If she doesn't stop that then I'm going to..."

"Calm down Eva," Jaden interrupted as he walked up to her. "Take your anger out towards the creatures that Mesogog creates, but not towards innocent people like Cassidy no matter how annoying she is."

"I guess your right, but..." Eva stopped to think. "She's just getting on my nerves."

"Believe me, she getting on mine, too," Jaden agreed. "And I haven't been here that long. I feel for you and Trent."

Both Olivers looked over at Trent who talked to Ethan for a bit before heading over to them.

"Trent go back to Ethan and help him with both of yours government project and I'll give Cassidy her late," Eva told him.

"Thanks Eva," Trent thanked as the brunette haired girl walked around the counter, picked up the late, and walked over to Cassidy's table.

"There you go, one decaf late," Eva said as she placed the cup down.

"Thanks," Cassidy told her with a smile. "You know, doing this government in action project has left me totally parched."

"That's nice," Eva said as she turned to walk, but was stop by Devin.

"Hey, look Eva," Devin started as the Pink Ranger turned back to him. "I don't really mean to be such a drag, but you know."

Devin made it look he was drinking something.

"Oh, man," Eva said as it hit her. "Your smoothie." Devin nodded. "Sorry Dev. I'll get on it right away."

"Thanks Eva," Devin thanked as the brunette haired girl went back to the counter.

Eva and Jaden turned around quickly to look at Cassidy when they heard a scream coming from her detraction. They watched as Cassidy went to push another key making her computer to once again scream before they looked at each other with smirks and then turned to Ethan with raised eyebrows. Hayley then blocked their view from Ethan when she stepped in front of him to make him stop which he did, but not before Cassidy's computer once again made the noise.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Trent asked making the twins to look over.

Eva let out a sigh when she saw Anton Mercer.

"I thought I'd give you a ride home," Anton answered. "You ready?"

"I don't think I can leave right now in the middle of work," Trent answered.

"Look, son, I don't mean this to sound...um...elitist, but don't you a managerial position would suit you better?" Anton asked. "I mean, c'mon, all this running around; slinging milkshakes...it doesn't really scream 'Mercer'."

"Dad, I like working here," Trent said. "And besides I'm in high school. This is what kids do."

"Right," Anton agreed. "Well, it's not what I do. Anyway, lemme think about it and maybe we can...uh...come up with a compromise we can both live with."

"Dad, I'm fine," Trent told him.

"See ya at home," Anton told him with a smile.

"Ok, see ya," Trent agreed as Anton left before he turned around to head back to the counter to see Devin there making a smoothie. "Uh...Dev?"

"Oh hey," Devin told with a smile. "Look I...uh...figured that I'll make my own. Is that ok?"

"Yeah," Trent agreed. "Why not?"

Eva and Jaden watched as Devin added in somethings before hitting the button without putting the lid on making them duck for cover as the smoothie went all over the counter and behind it. The Pink and Green Rangers laughed before they noticed their parents walking in together.

After Work!

Tommy, Trent, Jaden, and Kim all walked out of the Cyberspace Cafe when Trent got off of work.

"Thanks for the ride home Dr. Oliver," Trent thanked. "Dad would've freaked if I'd gotten home late again."

"No problem," Tommy told him. "Hey speaking of your Dad. There's something I've been wondering...all of those years working with your Father and never had he mention that he had a son."

"He didn't," Trent said. "Have one that is. Him and my real parents worked on a dig a few years ago. There was a cave in...parents never got out."

"Sorry to hear that," Tommy stated re-grating to have brought it up.

Trent and Jaden jumped into the back of the Jeep while Kim got into the front set.

"He's been great though," Trent went on. "Took me in, gave me a home, and a life. Not a lot of people of would have done that."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed.

Road!

As Trent and Jaden sat in the back of the jeep reading while they drove down the road when Tommy looked in the review mirror before he looked ahead.

"Trent, Jaden, Kim, look, do you three see that?" Tommy asked.

"A big gold guy running 50 miles right behind us?" Trent asked making Tommy slam his foot down on the break.

"This is not good," Jaden mumbled when the gold guy slam into the back of the jeep before they got and walked to the back.

"What is that thing?" Trent asked as they looked at it.

"Oh man," Tommy said looking at Trent. "My insurance company's never gonna buy this."

Just then the gold guy clinched his fist and stood up.

"Which one of you is Dr Oliver?" the gold guy asked then.

"Uh..."

"That would be me," Tommy said as he stepped forward.

"Then prepare for your demise." The guy walked quickly to attack Tommy. "Your mine."

Tommy started to fight the gold guy as Trent, Jaden, and Kim watched. When Tommy had the chance without Trent seeing he called for back up.

"No!" Kim yelled before Jaden, she, and Trent jumped in to help.

Trent, Kim, and Jaden knocked the alien thing away from Tommy before they stood in front of him in a fighting stance.

"No Trent, Kim, Jaden," Tommy said. "Stay back."

"We can help," Trent told him as they went to fight the thing again.

They kept fighting him when they were knocked to the ground a second time before he went to attack them again he was blasted back by them making Tommy, Jaden, Kim, and Trent over to see the primary plus one Power Rangers or better aka to Tommy. Kim, and Jaden: Eva, Conner, Kira, and Ethan. Conner made sure that Tommy was alright before he, and Ethan and ran over to fight the alien monster thing while Kira and Eva stopped to check on Kim and Trent.

"Trent, Miss Kim, are you alright?" Kira asked them.

"Hey, how did you know my name?" Trent asked right back.

"Uh..."

"Anata baka Kiiroi Reinja (You idiot Yellow Ranger)," Eva spoked in Japanese.

Kim shocked her head before they looked up to watch the other two Rangers fight off the thing. Just when they knocked him to the ground Zeltrax appeared in front him.

"I was wondering when you show up," Conner said.

"You," Zeltrax said as he looked the golden guy. "Return with me at once."

"But father, my mission is not complete."

"Now don't as your told."

"Yes Father."

"Father?" Conner asked once the robots left. "Did he just call him father?"

"I think so," Ethan answered.

"Well," Kira said looking over at the boys. "That was weird."

This got a nod from her three teammates.

Next Day: Hayley Cyberspace!

Eva stood behind the counter with Hayley who was looking over a latter that the young red-head woman had gotten while Tommy and Ethan sat in front of them with Kim next to Tommy.

"I don't believe this," Hayley groaned as she slammed the paper down.

"Junk mail?" Tommy asked as Kim picked it up to read it.

"I wish," Hayley answered. "Check it out."

Kim handed it over to Tommy after she read it.

"What does it say?" Ethan asked.

"A latter from the city," Hayley answered. "It seems as of tomorrow I have a new land lord."

"Not just any land lord," Tommy told them all. "Anton Mercer."

"He's going to rebuild the whole cyberspace and he's going to replace me," Hayley told them.

"With who?" Ethan asked.

Hayley looked up at Trent making Eva to also look up while Kim, Tommy, and Ethan turned around.

"So you heard?" Trent asked.

"What's the deal man?" Ethan asked. "One ruff day at the office and your rich Daddy buys it for you."

"It's not like that," Trent told him. "I have nothing to do with this."

"Look I've got a friend at City hall," Tommy said. "Maybe we can check out the deal and see if Mercer missing something."

"I know my dad long enough to know that he doesn't make mistakes," Trent told him.

"I know your Dad long enough to know that he does," Tommy countered before he looked at Ethan and Eva. "Come on."

"Wait," Trent said making Tommy and Ethan to look at him. "I'm going with you. This is because of me. I'll do whatever it takes to fix this."

Hayley nodded while Ethan stood up as Jessica walked over to Tommy.

"City hall here we come," he said.

Tommy, Kim, Trent, Eva, and Ethan all walked out of the cafe leaving Hayley to look after them.

City Hall

It didn't take them long enough to get to City Hall. Once parked the five of them all got out of the jeep and started walking over to the building.

"Man, I hope there is something we can do," Trent stated.

"Me, too," Tommy agreed.

"Dr Oliver, Mrs Oliver, and Geneva," an African-American woman wearing red greeted as she shocked Kim's hand first then Eva's hand before shaking Tommy's. "My office told me, you two were coming down."

"Council Woman Sanchez," Tommy greeted. "Thanks for taking the time to talk to us."

Just as the Council Woman nod, Zeltrax and his son showed up, Tommy, Ethan, Trent, Eva, and Kim moved in front of Council Woman Sanchez.

"There!" Zeltrax said

"I see him." Goldenrod said before firing a blast. Eva, Ethan and Dr. O went one way while Kim and Trent took Council Woman Sanchez another way. "I will make you proud father."

"Trent, you and Kim take Council Woman Sanchez where it is safe," Tommy told him

"You got it!" Trent said.

"Yoo-hoo!" Cassidy yelled as she and Devin appeared on scene. "Council Lady! Cassidy Cornell! We were here first!"

Goldenrod growled in annoyances.

"Intruders!"

Both Cassidy and Devin turned around, gasped when they spotted the two creatures. The Golden-armored figure sent a laser beam their way and Cassidy screamed as it hit at their feet, sending them flying into the bushes beside the sidewalk.

"This is why I hate politics!" she whined. "Let's get outta here."

Devin nodded and they grabbed their items and run off while Eva, Tommy, and Ethan were in fighting stances by then, and rushed forward to meet Goldenrod in battle. Tommy, Eva, and Ethan started to fight off the Goldenrod, however, the triple team was not working how the three fighters were hoping it would. Tommy went to kick him while Ethan went to punch him as Jessica tried to knock him off his feet. Goldenrod kicked Tommy away from him and the threw punches at Eva and Ethan. The three went for another attack, but soon Goldenrod had threw Eva, Ethan, and Tommy back. Eva and Ethan got in defensive stance.

"Your son has gotten stronger!" Tommy told Zeltrax.

"They grow up so fast," the monster in black armor said. "Don't they?"

It wasn't long till Conner, Jaden, and Kira showed up

"We heard you guys were here to fight city hall." Conner said

"They must have meant fight in front of it," Kira told him.

"There's a first time for everything," Jaden added with a shrug.

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked

They all held their arms across their chest before their morphers appeared.

"Dino Thunder! Power up! HA!"

The six Rangers quickly morphed

"Tyrannodrones attack! Destroy them."

Soon the rangers were in a fight between freaks called Tyrannodrones and a golden guy.

"Thundermax Saber!" Conner called out as he pulled out his saber.

The five Rangers charged in and started to attack the group of Tyrannodrones. Eva also had her Thundermax Saber out as she took out a lot of Tyrannodrones, but soon Goldenrod attacked her. She sent a kick at him but he ducked under it, however, he then spun his blade around and tried to attack Eva, but she managed to block it with her Thundermax Saber. Goldenrod then kicked her in the side before he went to slash at her, but she did a back flip and dogged it, however, he then went to slam his sword on her though she rolled out of the way. Eva locked her Saber with his sword before they both backed flipped away.

"Saber-Tooth Bow!" Eva yelled as she summoned forth her bow before she started to fire arrows after arrows at Goldenrod who just dodged unaware that she and Jaden were being watched by four black clothed figures each with a different color running around the rims from a near by building. Eva locked blade with bow as she continued to fight against Goldenrod.

"My son, destroy the city!" She heard Zeltrax order.

"Yes father," Goldenrod agreed when he knocked her away from him before he grew in size, "I'm larger then life!"

"Whoa!" Jaden breathed. "This is all yours guys."

"His big," Conner breathed making the Pink Ranger to roll her eyes.

"I'm going to rock this city! Yeah!"

"That's our single," Tommy said before he brought up his morpher. "BrachioZord do your thing!"

They all watched as the Zord come upon the scene before it opened it's carrier and brought out the 4 main Zords.

"Dino Rangers!"

"GO!"

Jaden watched as the others form the MegaZord before he ran to go help Tommy who was still fighting Zeltrax.

"Give up Zeltrax," Jaden heard Tommy say.

"Never," Zeltrax was next to speak.

Jaden ran up just in time to see Tommy land a hit on Zeltrax.

"That's not my only trick,: Tommy stated making the Green Ranger moved his head to the side in wonder before he looked back at the MegaZord fight, however, he soon noticed the figures up on the roof over looking the fights. Tommy soon ran up to his having injured Zeltrax enough to help the others. "Jaden, is everything alright?"

Jaden looked over at Tommy.

"I think we're being watch Dad," the Green Ranger answered.

Tommy looked to where he saw the Green Ranger look to see what he meant.

"I'll help the others," Tommy spoked as he looked back at his Son who stood next to him. "You go find out who they are."

"Right" the brunette male agreed before she took off at a fast run that turned into a Ninja Streak.

Tommy watched as Jaden jumped up onto the roof of the building where the figures where before turning back to the MegaZord battle to help them. Once Jaden landed on the roof he turned where the figures where standing to notice the outfits they where wearing making him narrow his eyes.

"What the hell?" Jaden yelled/asked.

"Watch what you say," an all to familiar female voice told her.

"Tori?" Jaden asked as he titled his head to the side.

"You were right Tori," another all to familiar voice said. "It is him."

"Shane?" Jaden asked as he stopped a few feet in front of them. "Wait a minute?" He then looked at the one with green trims. "Cam? What are you guys doing here?"

Just then they all looked up to see that Goldenrod was destroyed by Tommy making Jaden smirk under his helmet.

"Well, it looks that the Rangers can handle themselves," Tori said with a smile under the mask she was wearing.

"Dude, I have to agree."

"Alright, I asked once so I'm asking again," Jaden said as he turned back to them. "What are all of you doing here?"

The one in crimson laughed before he looked over at the one in yellow.

"Should we tell him?"

"I think we should, man."

Tori rolled her eyes at the boys before looking back at the new Green Ranger.

"We wanted to know if what Eva told Hunter was true or not," she answered.

"And that would be?"

"If you were the Green Dino Ranger or not," Cam answered. "I got to say that I never thought you would be a color thief."

Jaden let out a groan as the others laughed at him before he looked to see the others with Tommy.

"I have to go."

With that being said, Jaden quickly Ninja Streaked down to ground before running up to the others.

Hayley Cyberspace!

All Rangers sat at the counter with another person next to them dressed in a red suit when Anton Mercer walked in, but he didn't notice them.

"Ok," he said before pointing to a wall. "Uh...let's get that wall toren out, but let's save the computers."

"Hang on," Hayla said as she walked forward. "You don't own it yet."

"Hayley," Anton greeted. "As much as I hate to say this, but you really can't fight City Hall."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Doctor Mercer," the woman said as she walked up to stand next to Hayley. "My name is Eleanor Sanchez, Council woman for the thirty-third district. It is with great pleasure, I inform you that the city council has ordered to put your purchase of this land on-hold."

Tommy, Kim, Eva, and Jaden walked up to stand either behind or next to the two women.

"You four are apart of this?" Anton asked them.

The four of them nodded.

"Actually, we've had your son to thank," Council Sanchez told him. "He made me realize that a place like this is a safe-haven for learning and interaction for the Youth of our community is something that shouldn't be disturbed or changed in any way."

At this Kira, Ethan, Hunter, Conner, and other teenagers and regulars moved to surround them as they stood up for what they believed in.

"I was just trying to do what was best for my son," Anton told them. "Well, I'll just be going then."

They all cheered as Anton left and soon enough Trent joined them in the celebration.


End file.
